Changing Love
by Beabug678
Summary: Marie has lived all around the world, and she is ready to live in one place for more than 3 months. When her father is offered a new position outside of the town of Summer Cove she sees it as her chance. On her first day she meets Brody Romero and starts a friendship that in time turns into love. She learns who the Power Rangers are joins them. How will she handle her new world?
1. Chapter 1

'Please tell me what's wrong Marie. You have not talked since we left the house' Papa said touching my shoulder. I did not want to speak to him because he has gone back on his word again. 'Listen I understand you are upset with me, but when my superiors tell me that I am being transferred I have to follow orders.' He stopped and stood in front of me. 'Papa you promised that there will be no more transfers. That the place would be it, you promised that you were retiring from active duty.' I said staring up at him. 'Marie please understands. I was offered a promotion and higher rank. Plus, I will receive a raise for the transfer and this time they are paying moving and living expense.' Papa said placing his hands on my shoulder 'Papa we had to leave Momma alone. I wanted to graduate with my friends.' I said trying not start crying. Papa knew that I was upset that we had to leave the first real home we had since he reenlisted. 'oh darling' Papa said wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me close to him then kissing my head. 'My captain told me that there will no more transfers for a least 3 years.' I didn't know what to say to him because I heard it a thousand times. 'Sweetie cheer up please your momma would not want you to be like this.' Papa said patting my back 'Come on give the school a chance. I know it's not like your old school, but this will be your chance to make new friends.' He gave me a smile then opened the doors to the school. When we walked in I noticed all the students who seemed be enjoying themselves 'Marie honey you ok?' Papa said touching my shoulder 'Yes sir' I said looking up at him 'Honey do not worry you will get to finish here at this school I promise. I already told my superiors that I would not except another transfer until you graduate. Okay.' He said hugging me. 'Good Morning How may I help you?' the lady at the desk asked 'Good Morning, I am Major General Thomas Keith, and this is my daughter Marie Keith. I am here to make sure that she has been registered for classes.' Papa said placing his hat on the counter. I looked around at the different pictures and awards. As I was looking at the awards case I felt someone run into me and they next thing I knew there was a guy on top of me. We laid there looking into each other's eyes 'Brody are you ok?' I heard another voice call out. 'Yea I guess' the guy said still looking at me 'Marie are you ok?' Papa said bending down touching my head 'Yes Papa I am fine' I said looking at Papa 'I am sorry for running into you. I am Brody, what is your name?' Brody said stand up then offered me his hand 'I am Marie Keith' I said as he helped me to my feet. 'I am her father Thomas Keith' Papa said offering his hand to the young man. 'Hello, Mr. Keith are you new to the school?' Brody said shaking my father's hand then looked at me. 'Yes, actually it is' I said smiling at him 'Welcome to Summer Cover High school.' Brody said smiling at me. 'Brody come one we will be late for class' I heard someone call to him. 'coming' he yelled back 'Well I will see you around ok' then I watched him walked over to join his friends 'That was a nice young man' Papa said placing his arm around me 'Are you sure you are ok?" "Yes, Papa no broken bones or anything' I said giving him the best smile I could. 'Excuse me Mr. Keith' the lady at the counter called 'I have your daughter's schedule right here, and if you would like I can show her to her home room' I looked at Papa pleading with him not to leave me. 'We will be right there' Papa said then looked at me 'Darling come on everything will work out. I will pick you up at the end of the day ok' he kissed me on the forehead then lead me to the front desk.

Before Papa left he gave me another hug then made sure I had emergency money, and the address for our new home. 'I will be here to pick you up ok. Please be good and make some friends ok' Papa said then hugged me 'Why Papa we will just move again in three months' I said the hug ended. I watched as he bent down to look at me in the eyes 'Marie I promise you will graduate from this school. I know I have said that before but this time I promise' Papa kissed my forehead then stood back up. I watched him walkout the doors 'If you will follow me Ms. Keith I will take you to your homeroom' the lady behind the counter said with a smile. 'yes mam' I said following her down the hall. She leads me through the halls to a classroom. I looked in the door and saw the young man that ran into me this morning. 'See someone you know Ms. Keith' the lady asked me 'the young man in the red' I said pointing to him 'We met this morning' I said smiling 'Oh yes Brody he is a nice young man' she said then knock on the door 'Come in' a voice called from the other side of the door. I watch as the lady I had been following walked into the class room 'Good Morning I have a new student.' She said walking up to the teacher 'Come on in sweetie No one will bite you' She said turning around and smiled at me. I walked into the room shyly really scared to be in a room with strangers. 'Welcome to Summer Cove High School.' The teacher said giving me a smile 'I am Ms. Alberts I will be your homeroom teacher' she smiled at me then turned me to the class 'Ladies and Gentlemen I want to introduce you to a new student, Marie Oliver Keith.' She said placing her hands on my shoulders 'Please be nice to her for the next couple of days. She is new to the school and the area' She looked around at the other students. When I looked up at the class I got scared all those eyes looking at me. 'Could I get a volunteer to be her guide for the next couple of days?' I watched as several hands went up in the air. 'hmm Mr. Romero would you please be a gentleman and be Ms. Keith's guide till she learns her way.' Ms. Alberts said 'Yes Ms. Alberts I would be happy to show her around' Brody said standing up. 'Ms. Keith if you would take a seat beside Brody. He will be your guide around school for the next couple of days ok' she gave me a smile then pointed out where to sit then she leaned down and whispered in my ear 'Don't worry he is very nice.' I gave her a smile then walked toward my desk. I sat down at my desk then I decided to check to make sure that I had put everything in my backpack to get me through the first day at a new school. When I was finished I noticed a newspaper sitting in an empty desk in an empty seat. 'Excuse me' I said tapping the person's shoulder in front of me. Brody noticed that I was trying to his attention, but I wasn't having any luck at all. 'Preston' I heard Brody call to the young man sitting in front of me. The young man turned around and smiled at me 'Yes' he said giving me a sweet smile 'Can you hand me that newspaper please' I said then bite my bottom lip. 'Sure' he said reaching over then handed me. I looked at the paper trying to figure out who the people were in the photo. 'Excuse me Brody' I said looking at Brody 'Yeah' he said looking at me smiling 'hmm Can you tell me who these.' I started to ask him, but the bell rang 'Ok Guys have a great day' Ms. Albert said smiling then wave to us 'Come on Marie I will show you to your first class' Brody said standing up 'Ok' I said placing the newspaper in my backpack.

Brody made sure that I made it safely to each of my classes during the first half of the day. If we didn't have the same class, he made sure that when the bell rang he would be stand close to the classroom so that when I walked out I would see him. He even walked me to the lunchroom 'Want anything to eat?' He said smiling at me 'Brought my own' I said holding up my lunch sack 'ok' he said then made his way to the lunch line. I watched him for a while then looked around to see if I could find an empty table. I found one in the back near the windows. As I made my way to the table I felt a lot of eyes watching me, but I brushed it off not really caring that much. When I sat down I pulled out the newspaper and started to read the article beside the picture. I guess I was really absorbed into the story because I didn't hear the person talk till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Brody and Preston smiling at me. 'May we sit with you?' Brody said smiling at me 'Sure please' I said moving my backpack. They sat down and started to eat their lunch. As they ate I went back to the story 'Must be a good story your reading' Brody said looking at me 'A little Can I ask you something?' I said looking at him 'Yea sure' He said whipping his mouth then took a sip of his drink. 'Hey, can we join you guys' a young lady said smiling at Brody and Preston 'Sure sit' I said smiling then I looked at Brody and the others 'Who are the Power Rangers?' I said giving them a questioning look then watched Brody spit his drink across the table with most of it landing on the person sitting across from him 'Geez Brody' the young man said whipping his face 'Sorry' Brody said whipping his mouth off with a napkin 'um Marie you don't know who the Power Rangers are?' Preston said giving me a weird look 'I am new here. Sorry' I said smiling 'oh that's right' he said giving me a smile. Brody gave me a smile then explained who they were, and it seemed like he knew them on a personal level. I sat there soaking everything he was saying to me. Somehow everything he was saying was interesting to me somehow. 'Hey, you two you are planning on going to class?' a young ladies voice said 'uh sorry yes' Brody said looking at the young lady. She gave me a smile seeing how I was looking at Brody. 'Hi, I am Haley, and this is Calvin' she said smiling then pointed to the young man standing beside her. 'Hi, I am Marie' I said standing up 'Marie this is Sarah she happens to be in our homeroom too. You met Preston already' Brody said smiling 'Hi' I smiled then followed them out the door.

We talked and joked around has we walked to class. When we reached the classroom, I noticed a guy standing next to the classroom leaning against the lockers. The young man looks down the hallway and smiled when he saw us approach. 'Bro you almost missed the entire day' Brody said walking up and shaking the guys hand 'Sorry meeting ran over. Who is this?' he said looking at me 'Hi I am Marie' I said smiling at him 'Nice to meet you Miss.' He said tipping his hat 'I am Levi' I smiled at him then walked into the classroom. I looked back at him and noticed that he was watching me.

I made it through the rest of my first day at my new school with no trouble. When I walked out of my last class I was so focused on the papers that the teacher had given me during class that I didn't noticed Brody was standing next to me when I turned to go out the front door. I ended up running right into him 'You know this is one way to end your day' he said smiling then helping me back to my feet. 'I am sorry' I said giving him a smile 'I didn't see you standing there' We stood there smiling at each other. I don't know why, but I wanted to reach up and pull him to me. 'Um would you like to do something later. I mean Ms. Alberts did ask me to be your guide and show you around.' He said leading me to the front of the school. 'um' I said looking at him 'Would you like to go get something to eat or we could just hang out?' he said stopping me. I stood there looking into his eyes 'I will need to check with Papa to make sure that it's okay' I said smiling at him. He gave me a smile then walked with me out of the school. We sat out there talking then after a while their others joined us. I was having a wonderful time talking with everyone then I saw Papa pull up then he honked his horn 'I will see you guys tomorrow' I said walking toward the car, but I stopped then ran back to Brody 'Here' I said handing him a piece of paper 'Call me' I then kissed his cheek I backed away slowly watching his face. I noticed a smile coming on his face slowly. I gave him a then went back to the car. 'I see that you made some friends' I looked over at him to see a smile on his face.

When we got home I went right up to my room expecting to unpack the few boxes that I always did when we would move to a new town, but when I got in my room I noticed that every box had been unpacked. I went downstairs to talk to Papa, but he wasn't in his office. 'Marie come to the kitchen for dinner. I know that you are in front of my office' I heard him call me. I walked to the kitchen to see the table set and dinner was on the table. 'Papa why did you unpack all my boxes' I said sitting down 'Well I told you that we were not leaving anytime soon.' He said sitting down at the table. I could not help it I got up and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. 'Come on sweetie your dinner is getting cold.' He said ending the hug then kissed my forehead.

After we finished dinner we talked about our day and how it went. He told me about his new duties and about the new base. He listened as I told him everything that happened at school and about Brody, his friends, and about the Power Rangers. 'Interesting some of the soldiers at the base told me about them.' He stood up and took the plates 'I cooked so I will do the dishes so that you can work on your class work ok' I nodded my head then walked back up to my room. As I got close to my room I heard my cell phone ringing, so I ran to my room. I managed to get to my phone in time.

 _Hello_

 _Is Marie there?_

 _This is her, Is this Brody?_

 _Yes, umm I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school tomorrow?_

I thought about it for a minute. I mean I really enjoyed being around him, and I would really like to get to know him better. The only thing was I was kind an afraid to really get to know someone new because each time I tried Papa would get a transfer.

 _Marie are you still there?_ I hear Brody say in a worried tone.

 _Yeah, I am here sorry_ I said trying to sound a little convincing

 _I need to go I will see you tomorrow at school okay'_ he said

 _Ok Night see you at school_ I hung up the phone really wishing that we could have talked longer.

I worked on the assignments that the teacher gave us for homework and even study for a quiz that was coming up in a couple of days. Before I knew it was late, so I decided to go to bed and start fresh in the morning. As I laid in bed I thought about my first day and was amazed that on my first day I had made friends, but I also hoped that I would be at this school long enough to get to know my new friends better.

As the weeks past, I got used to my new school and got to know my new friends better. I even met other people who were nice to me. The ones that I spent most of my time with was Brody and the others. They even told me more about the Power Rangers, which with each battle they had protecting the city grew my interest in them. I even had a chance to meet them when a monster tried to kidnap me. I must say they sounded very familiar, like I knew the voices so very well. Papa even got into a routine in which he enjoyed. He enjoyed interacting with my friends when they would come over to see me. He invited them to join us on some of our trips back home to make sure that Momma's grave stayed in order. Out of the six of them I grew closer to Brody more than the others, and as time went by think I start to develop feelings for him that went past friendship.

I had been at the school for about three months when I came to school one day to see a poster saying there was a dance the next Friday. 'Oh, wow a dance' I said looking at Sarah smiling 'Yeah they have some real fun dances here on occasions' she said smiling at me. 'We usually go as a group, well Calvin and Haley go as a couple, but the rest goes as a group.' I looked at Brody hoping he would ask me if I would like to go with him. 'Marie' I heard a voice call out when I looked toward the voice I noticed that it was Victor. I looked away rolling my eyes he was one of the guys that really got on my nerves at that school. Since I started he had tried his best to get me to go out with him, and each time he tried I shot him down. 'Hey Marie, you know there is a dance next week.' Victor said pulling me closer to him 'Yes Victor I know' I said trying to push away from him 'Want to come with the best choice here.' He said bring me closer to him. I pushed him away really wanted to say I go with Monty, which personally I thought would be less of the two evils. 'Victor uhm' I said looking at Sarah and Preston for help. 'Oh, come on Marie I am the best choice for a date for the dance' Victor said letting me go. I just looked at him giving him a 'Yea Right' look. 'Victor um what are doing?' I heard a voice 'I am getting me a date to the dance. Will you go away' Victor said looking toward the voice then looked back at me giving me a smile. 'Marie you ok?' I looked over and saw Brody 'No' I whispered pointing toward Victor. I mouthed 'Help me' hoping Victor didn't see me. 'Victor I have a date to the dance sorry' I said finally able to get out of his grip 'Who!' Victor said giving me a peeved look. I looked over at my three choices 'well…' I said looking at them 'Brody' I went over and took his hand into mine. I reached up and whispered 'Go along with it please' he looked at me giving me a questioning look 'Please' I said giving him a pleading look. 'Really? You are choice him over me.' Victor said then looked at the two us like he couldn't believe. I just smiled at him. 'Victor I asked her last night sorry' Brody said then he pulled me toward the others. I walked holding on to his arms smiling. He managed to save me from having to go on a date with Victor Vincent. 'Thank you, Brody you are my hero,' I said when we had gotten out of ear shot of Victor. I smiled at him then stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek as we walked toward class I cuddled up to him enjoying being there now.

The night of the dance was wonderful Brody was a complete gentleman the entire night. We sat a table with everyone else talking and laughing. 'So, are enjoying yourself?' Levi asked me as he sat down beside me. 'I actually am. I never really like attending dances at my other schools because I guess I was never there long enough to make friends with anyone' I smiled at him. He looked at me giving me a smile. We sat there watching everyone dance and enjoying themselves. I loved listening to the music it relaxed me. Suddenly, I noticed a change in the music it went from a fast beat song that you could dance to a slow song. 'hmm' Levi cleared his throat 'Yes' I said looking at him 'I know you have a date, but may I have this dance?' He said standing up offering me his hand 'sure' I said with a giggle. I took his arm and we walked toward the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. We moved to the pace of the song then I couldn't help it I moved closer to him laying my head on his shoulders. 'you smell good' he whispered in my ear then pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes allowing Levi to move me to the music. We danced the whole song together I didn't care about who was watching till I noticed one person watching us. When the music stopped we made our way back to the table. I hadn't noticed that we were holding hand till we got back to the table and saw Brody looking at us. He had this sad expression on his face 'What's wrong Bro?' Levi said looking at him 'Nothing' Brody said looking up at him giving him a weak smile. I could tell there was something wrong. 'Ladies and Gentlemen this is will be the last dance of the night so make it count' the DJ said then placed a slow song on. Levi walked over to Brody then lean down whispered something in his ear. 'Marie may I have this dance?' Brody said standing up 'Sure' I said smiling at him. He walked over and took my hand then lead me to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed my hands on his shoulder. As we danced he seem a little weird 'What's wrong?' I asked him 'Nothing' he said looking away. I reached up and moved his face so that he was looking at me in the face. 'Please what is it?' I said looking at him in his eyes. 'Marie it's nothing' he smiled then pulled me closer to him. I smiled as he did that enjoying feeling his hands on my back. When the music ended we just stood there slowly moving to music we only heard in our heads. 'Guys time to go' Sarah said touching our shoulders. 'Let me take you home' Brody said touching my cheek 'ok' I said smiling at him. The entire ride to my house I had my head on his shoulder. I wanted to be next to him nowhere else. We pulled up to my house then he walked me to the front door 'I had a wonderful time. Thank you for taking me' I said smiling at him holding his hands. 'You're welcome' He smiled at me. I walked up to him and hugged him. When the hugged ended we stood there looking at each other then slowly we moved closer to each other I felt his hand cup my cheek our lips moved closer. Our lips were almost touching then the porch light started to blink. 'I think your Dad is ready for you to come in' Brody said smiling stepping away. 'Night see you at school' I said waving at him then walked into the house. 'How was the dance?' Papa said trying to look like he was reading his papers. I just smiled then started walking up the stairs 'Did Brody act right?' I heard him say 'He was a gentleman' I said then closed my door.

I woke up early Monday morning I guess a little excited to get to school to see Brody. When we pulled up to the school I looked up and saw Brody and the others sitting on the front steps of the school. As I walked toward them I started to think about the other times I would walk towards the other schools. I remembered in the past and I knew that the time was getting close for Papa to come home and say that we will be moving to another base. Instead of stopping I kept walking toward the front door 'Good Morning Marie' Sarah called out to me 'Good Morning' I said smiling at her 'Where you are going?' Haley said smiling at me 'inside' I said placing my hand on the door 'Come hang with us.' Calvin said waving his hand to get me to come over. 'sure' I smiled walking over to him. I sat next to Preston and started to talk to him. He showed me a magic trick that he was working on, and I have to say he was good. 'Hey' I looked up to see Brody smiling at me 'Hi how are you this morning?' I said watching him sit down 'Doing ok hum I was wondering if you would like to join me in the park today at lunch.' He said smiling at me. I sat there thinking when Levi sat down beside Brody 'Morning Marie' Levi said giving me a nod 'Hi Levi' I said smiling at him. We sat there talking about different things when Sarah noticed the time 'We might need to head to homeroom the bell will be ringing soon' We started to walk to homeroom when Levi pulled me behind everyone 'Hey Can I ask you something?' he said grabbing my arm. 'What is it?' I said looking at him. 'I was wondering what you were going to say to Brody?" "Well I was still thinking about it.' I said smiling at him 'Why?' I stopped a short step from the door 'I was just wondering' He said smiling at me then walked into the room. 'I just stood there watching him walk into the classroom trying to figure out why he wanted to know my answer. 'Ms. Keith are you coming?' Ms. Alberts said smiling at me. 'Yes sorry' I said jogging into the room making it to my seat before the bell rang. 'Good Morning Everyone. Nice to see you this morning Mr. Weston you have your note?' Ms. Alberts said looking toward Levi 'Yes' he said giving her a smile walking up and handed her the note. When he walked by me he winked at me giving me a smile. I looked over at Brody thinking about what I was going to tell him about the park. 'Ok Everyone please remember that school will be let out early today.' Ms. Albert said smiling while sitting at her desk 'We have half a day today?' I asked looking at Preston 'Yea You didn't know?' He said giving me a questioning look 'No I thought it was a normal day' I said sitting back then I raised my hand. 'Yes Ms. Keith' Ms. Albert said looking at me 'I need to call my Papa. I didn't know that we would be getting out early of school today." "If you have a cell phone you can call him on that.' Ms. Alberts said giving me a smile 'Are you sure it's ok?' I said giving her a small smile. 'Yep make it quick ok." "Thank you' I said pulling out my phone. I dialed his number and listened to it ring

'Hello Major General Keith' He said answering the phone

'Hi Papa' I said smiling

'Hello darling what do I owe this call' he said smiling

'Well school lets out early today and I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the day with Brody?' I said then looked over at Brody. He smiled back at me then reached over to touch my hand.

'Well sweetheart you sure you would not rather come to the base with me?' he said

'I would really like to spend some time with Brody' I felt Brody's hand touch mine.

'Well I guess that will be okay. If you would like to invite them over for dinner. I would like to meet them' He said letting his smile show in his voice. 'Sure Papa. Love you' I said looking over at Brody giving him a smile. When I met his eye's, they seem to brighten up when he saw my smile 'Love you too sweetie. Bye' he said then his voice was gone.

'Brody' I said looking at him

'Yes'

'I would love to join you at the park for lunch' I said smiling 'Great' he said smiling at me then reached for my hand. I couldn't help but smile at him when he took my hand. We sat there holding hands and just watching each other. We didn't even hear the bell when it rang 'Hello are you guys going to stay here or go to first period' Preston said waving his hand in front of our faces 'Oh Geez' I said standing up grabbing my backpack running towards the door 'Marie' Brody called 'Yea' I said looking back at him I noticed he was holding my cell phone and notebook. 'Don't forget these' he said letting out a small laugh. I smiled at him walking back to him 'Are you walking me to my first class?' I said walking back to him 'Sure'. He walked me to my first class like we did the day before, but this time we talked a little more than that day. We laughed at the small jokes that he made as we walked. As we went through the rest of the day I started to relax a little more. The last class of the day came fast, but when I walked out into the hall after the bell rang I looked for Brody, but I did not see him. I figured that they must be at the front of the school waiting on me, but when I got there none of them were up there. 'Geez' I thought then say down on the stairs. I waited for about 30 minutes then I walked around the school to see if I could find them, but they were nowhere in sight. I decided to give Papa a call to see if he would come get me. I dialed his number, but as the phone was ringing I turned down the hall way and saw Brody and Levi running toward me. 'Marie please don't be mad at me' Brody said out of breath. I looked at them then at my watch. 'Marie sorry it was my fault I asked Brody to help me with something, and the time got away from us.' Levi said placing his hand on my shoulder. 'Well you promised to take me to the park' I said smiling. 'Let's go' Brody said given me a smile then touched my arm.

When we arrive at the park Brody had walked over to asked to hold my hand, and I didn't let go while we walked. When we would stop to look at the lake we would sit on the bench watching the people walk by. I noticed when we would sit on the bench he would sit close to me. 'Marie, Can I ask you something?' Brody said looking at me 'sure' I said smiling at him 'Do you like me?' he said looking at me 'uhm' I said looking away from him. He moved closer to me 'Please I want to know' he said moving touching my face and moving it to where he could look at me in the eyes. 'I think we need to get back to the others 'I said standing up and trying to avoid his eyes then started to walk back to where the others had set up a picnic.

As we walked back to the table I tried to avoid him and avoid eye contact with him. I could tell that he didn't understand my actions. When we got back to the others I talked with Sarah and told her that I need to be alone for a minute. 'Are you ok?' she said giving me a worried look. 'Yes, I am ok' I said trying to give her a smile then I walked away. I knew they were watching me and I could tell they were worried about me, but I was scared to tell them what was wrong. When I got to where I thought was a good distance I sat down thinking. I do like him I really do like him. 'Hey, you want to eat something?' I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw it was Sarah. I tried to give her a smile, but I guess it didn't work 'Ok what's wrong?' she said sitting beside me. 'I think I like Brody. I mean I think I love him' I said looking at her. She sat there looking at me then a smile slowly appeared on her face. She started to jump in place I just looked at her giving her a weird look. 'Girl he feels the same way.' She said hugging me then giggled. 'You don't understand. I have never remained at the same school more than four months. I really like Brody, but I am afraid to tell him how I feel because I don't want to leave him.' I said allowing a tear to roll down my cheek. 'Oh Marie' She said then reached over and hugged me. 'Don't hide your feelings from him. Telling him how you feel, because he thinks you do not like him the way he likes you.' She said sitting next to me 'In fact he thinks that you like Levi, well he thinks you are in love with him' I looked at her 'where would he get that I like Levi like that?" "The dance you two seemed very close.' She said giving me a small smile. I sat back and thought about that night then realized what she was saying 'oh god!' I said hitting myself in the head 'We did look like we were closer then we actually are. Didn't we?' I looked at here and she nodded her head 'From what we saw." "I like Levi, but as a friend.' I said smiling at her. I watched her look back to the others and I looked over there too. I saw Brody he looked so gloomy. 'Come on let's go eat' Sarah said standing up brushing her pants off. 'Ok' I smiled at her standing up then I followed her back.

When I got back I fixed a plate, but I really didn't feel like eating. 'Marie are you ok?' Haley said sitting in front of me touching my arm. 'I am sorry I am not really hungry.' I said covering my plate with a napkin. 'Haley can you please take me home.' She looked at me then nodded her head. 'I just need to get my bookbag and purse out of Brody's truck' I said looking at the ground. She looked over at Brody who was watching us. 'Brody, Marie needs to go home can you follow us, so she can get her things out of your truck?' Haley said looking at him. 'Yeah. Why is she going home?' he said standing up walking over to where we were at. 'I will get my bag later' I said standing up then I walked away fighting back tears. Haley and Calvin followed me as I walked away from the table. I did not want to be around Brody because I did not understand why he would not answer the question or why he was acting the way he did. When we got to their truck Calvin opened the door allowing me to get in the middle. 'what's wrong? You were so happy when you guys got here earlier. Something had to have happen' Haley said looking at me giving me a concern look. 'Nothing I just want to go home' I said looking down not really wanting to meet their eyes. 'your body language is saying different' Calvin said closing the door then looking at Haley. 'Please can you take me home.' I said allowing a tear to roll down my cheek. 'you sure you're ok' Haley said touching my shoulder 'I am ok' I said looking at her, but when I turned my head there stood Brody. When I saw him, I could not hold in the tears any longer. 'Please take me home' I said placing my head in my hands. 'Please Marie can we talk.' Brody said looking at me 'What did you do to her?' Haley said glaring at him. 'Please Haley I need to talk to her privately.' He said looking at Haley and then at Calvin. 'Marie' Haley said looking at me. I looked at her tears falling down my face 'You don't have to if you're not ready, but you need to talk this out' Calvin said giving me a smile. 'Can you please let me out.' I said looking at Calvin. He gave me a smile then got out of the truck. When I got out of the truck Brody was standing there reaching for my hand. 'Please Marie I just want to talk' Brody said giving me a weak smile. 'Ok' I said taking his hand following him. We walked down the path he stopped sitting me on a bench then he sat next to me 'Marie Do you like me' he said looking at me 'more than a friend that is' I looked at him then started to cry. I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me close to him. 'shhh' he said rubbing my back. I sat there crying onto his shoulder he sat there holding me allowing me to get the tears out. 'Marie Do you like me?' He said lifting my head so that I could look him in his eyes 'Brody, I don't like you' I said looking at him. He let me go the stood up turning away from me 'I love you' I said looking up at him 'What?' he said looking back at me 'Brody I love you' I said standing up. He smiled then his lips were on mine. I couldn't help it I melted into the kiss. When we the kiss ended we stood our heads touching. 'I love you too' he said smiling then touched my cheek. I smiled at him then kissed him again wrapping my arms around him tighter. 'Marie Will you please be my girlfriend?' He said smiling at me touching my cheek. I stood there I wanted to say yes, I wanted to be his, but I was still so afraid that when I got home my Papa will tell me that we were moving. I started to walk back trying to get back to Haley and Calvin. 'Marie where are you going?' Brody said grabbing my wrist 'I need to go home. Please take me home' I said still moving back 'Marie what is wrong please tell me. Let me help' he said walking up to me. I started to cry again then I fall to my knees sitting back onto my feet. I started to cry into my hands I was so scared to tell him yes. I felt him wrap his arms around me pulling me close to him then he kissed the top of my head. 'Marie please talk to me I want to help.' He said rubbing my back holding me close to him. 'I want to be with you.' I said looking up at him 'Then say yes' He said rubbing him finger across my cheek. 'Please whatever it is I will support you. I will always be there for you' He then kissed me holding me close to him. 'Brody, I am so scared that anytime soon Papa will tell me that he is being transferred' I said crying burying my head into his chest. We sat there he held me and comforting me. 'If that happens we will figure something out ok. Please Marie will you be my girlfriend.' He said touching my cheek 'yes' I said then kissed him softly 'Really?' He said smiling then hugged me.

We walked back to the others holding hands and smiling. When we got back to the others Sarah was the first one to notice the change in Brody and me. 'No!' she said running up and hugging us both 'You told him didn't you' she said in my ear. I just smiled and nodded my head. Haley was the next to figure it out which she hugged me then hugged Brody 'You hurt her I will beat you' Haley said giving him a mean look. 'Don't think I could.' Brody said smiling. I looked over and noticed Levi was standing off to the side. 'Be right back' I said turning to Brody. I walked over to Levi 'Ok what's wrong?' I said smiling at him 'nothing I am glad to see my brother happy' He said giving me a weak smile.

When I woke up the next morning I thought that yesterday was a complete dream. I woke up to my phone going off with a dozen messages. When I checked them, I saw that they were mostly from Brody and the gang. 'Marie you need to get up you are going to be late for school' Papa called from downstairs 'You need to hurry up you have company'. I got dressed making sure that everything matched, and I looked amazing. I gathered all my class work then headed downstairs 'Marie Oliver Keith' Papa began to yell from the kitchen 'I am right here Papa' I said with a giggle. 'Who is here?' I said smiling at him 'I thought I would give you a ride to school today' Brody said touching my shoulder. I turned around and hugged him, but I really wanted to kiss him, but I didn't think Papa would like that. 'Is it okay Papa?' I said looking at him. 'It's okay it will give more time to get ready for the office. I smiled at him then hugged him good-bye. As we made our way to the door Brody reached out for my hand smiling at me as I gave it to him. When we got to his truck he opened the door for me 'Thank you' I said smiling at him then turned around kissing him softly on the lips 'Your dad' he said smiling at me. 'Brody, he has seen me kiss a guy before.' I said getting in the truck then gave him a smile. He smiled at me then walked around to his side. When he got in he leaned over and kissed me softly.

We arrived at school pulling up beside Haley and Calvin both whom were smiling at us. 'So, you two making it official today at school?' Haley said smiling at me as I got out of the car. 'I want too' Brody said slipping his arm around my waist. 'yes, maybe Victor would stop asking me out every day' I said smiling up at Brody. We walked toward the school then their watches peeped 'Marie go on in umm We will meet you inside.' Brody said looking at his watch then at Haley and Calvin 'Ok' I said then he gave me a quick kiss running away. I just shook my head and walked into the school. 'Hello Marie' Victor said grabbing me by the waist 'What about I take you to dinner tonight?" "no thank you' I said pulling away from him 'What about tomorrow night?' Victor asked following me to my locker. 'Sorry no thanks you' I said rolling my eyes 'Marie you know I am the best catch here at this school. Besides who else here would be a better pick for a boyfriend. I can open a lot of doors for you.' He said leaning against the lockers smiling at me. 'Victor I have a boyfriend.' I said closing my locker door 'Who?' he said giving me a shocked look 'Me' Brody said coming up behind me 'You!' Victor said standing up 'Yes Problem?' Brody said staring at him. 'You chose him over me?' Victor said looking at me 'I chose Brody because he is sweet, nice, a gentleman, respectful and I like him. Any other questions?' I said crossing my arms. Victor stood there looking at me then he turned around walking away. I watched him as he walked away then I felt some one's arms wrapping around my waist. I looked up to see Brody smiling at me 'Maybe now he will get the message that he has no chance' he said smiling then kissed my cheek. I smiled at him turning around to face him touched his cheek looking into his eyes I smiled then kissed him softly on his lips. As the kiss continued I felt his finger slide against my cheek. 'hmmm' a voice said ending our kiss before we wanted it too 'Ok you two you may finish that after school' Ms. Alberts said walking over to us. We giggled then separated picking up our backpacks. 'Sorry' we said walking past her. She gave us a smile then walked past us shaking her head. We laughed then he took my hand leading me to homeroom. 'Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?' I said leaning toward him. 'I will need to make sure that I will be free okay' Brody said giving me a smile. When we walked into the classroom we noticed that everyone was watching us smiling. 'Okay hmm Brody do I have something on my face?' I said looking at him 'I don't see anything' He said sitting down. I didn't understand why suddenly everyone was watching us. When I sat down I look at Brody trying to read his face, but I really could not get anything. 'Good Morning everyone' Ms. Alberts said smiling at everyone. 'I hope you all had a wonderful afternoon off yesterday.' She went through some announcements about upcoming activities that will coming up that week. I sat there reviewing over notes for a test that I was having the next period then I heard a beeping. I looked over and notice that Brody was looking at his watch. 'What is it?' I said trying to smile, but I think that I didn't give a convincing smile. 'It's nothing' Brody said looking at Preston and Sarah. I looked over at Haley and she had the same look on her face as did the others. Then I heard Ms. Alberts class phone ring I noticed her nodding her head. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I just got a call from the front office. School for today has been cancelled for today. I will see you guys early tomorrow morning' Ms. Alberts said sitting down in her chair. 'Well I guess I have some more time to study for the test.' I said placing my notebook in my backpack then looking at Brody, but he wasn't there. 'Brody? Where are you?' I looked around the room, but he was nowhere there 'You are looking for Brody' Ms. Alberts said walking toward me. 'Yes, he is my ride home' I said sitting down at my desk. 'he ran out the door followed by Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Tien, Ms. Thompson, Mr. Foster, and Mr. Weston. Would you like to call your father to come pick you up?' She said sitting down in the desk in front of me. 'I might need too' I said smiling then there was a knock on the door 'Excuse me Ms. Albert's we looked up and saw Levi standing there. 'Mr. Weston how may I help you' Ms. Alberts said standing up. I looked over at him and he gave me a smile, then I saw Brody as Levi walked into the room 'Hello Mr. Romero how may I help you?' Brody walked in giving me a small smile looking up at me. 'I am sorry Ms. Alberts I thought that Marie was behind me. I am sorry I left so fast, and I forgot that I was your ride home.' Brody said walking up to me. I bit me lip looking at him trying not to really smile. 'Am I forgiven?' Brody said taking my hand then touch my cheek coming close enough to kiss me 'Why would I be mad at you' I said smiling then let out a little giggle. He smiled then leaned down to kiss me 'Excuse me' Ms. Alberts said we stopped inches away from each other 'Sorry' we both said smiling. Brody took walked over to my desk then picked up my things. 'Here' he said handing me my purse. 'I can handle my backpack too' I said giving him a smile 'I know' He said then took my hand. I could not help looking at Levi he looked kind a sad. When we got to him he looked at me giving me a smile. 'Sorry I honestly thought you were right behind us' Levi said following us out into the hall way. We made our way into the hall I looked at Brody he had his mind on something else. 'Are you okay?' I said stopping allowing him to pull my arm a little. He looked back at me giving me a half smile 'Just have something on my mind. It's okay don't worry about it.' He smiled at me then pulled me to him leaning down and kissed me softly. I felt his hand run through my hair pulling my head closer to his. He held me to him tightly as he kissed me, and I felt like he didn't want me to leave him. 'hum Brody we need to go' Levi said breaking the kiss. We stood there looking at each other smiling then we started back down the hall. As we walked down the hall I couldn't help but feel that both were holding something back and, in a way, it worried me. When we got to Brody's car he opened the door then place my things in the car. 'Brody please if there is something wrong please you can tell me.' I said touching his hand. 'Everything is fine' he said then touched my cheek 'Come on I will take you home.' I still could not shake it, but as I watched him walk around to his side I noticed that even his walk had changed. I looked over at Levi whose mood had also changed. 'Ok Give it up what is going on?' I said turning to look at him. 'Marie everything is ok trust me' He said giving me a smile. 'No, it's not Brody I can see the change in the way that you walk, your body language. Please tell me' I said taking his hand. He looked at me then took my hand kissed it. 'Marie, you know that I love you right.' I nod my head then smiled at him 'I love you too. Brody what's wrong?' I said looking him. He sat there leaned toward me touched my cheek then he went to start his truck. As we drove down the road I noticed that Levi was right behind us. When we got to my house Brody's watched beeped. 'Go on in I will be in there in a minute ok.' He said smiling at me 'Ok' I said opening the door then I grabbed my stuff started to walk toward the door. 'Marie' Brody called to me 'yes' I said stopping looked back at him. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me pulling me to him then he kissed me. This kiss was different it had more passion in it than the others. He started to pull away from the kiss, but I wanted more than that one kiss I reached over and pulled him back to him kissing him with the same passion that he kissed me with. When the kiss ended we stood there trying to catch our breath. 'I need to go, but I don't want to leave you alone.' He said between breaths leaning his head against mine. 'Then stay' I said then kissed him again 'Brody we need to go they need us' Levi called. 'Stay inside I will be back soon' Brody said when the kiss ended then he stepped away. I didn't want to let go of his hand I wanted him to leave. I held on to his hand as he walked away when he noticed I wouldn't let go he turned to me then smiled. 'I will be back. I promise' then he walked up to me and kissed me. When he started to walk away again I let go of his hand and watched him get into his car. I watched as both cars drove away then out of my sight.

Chapter 2

As the months pass I enjoyed each moment I got to spend with Brody. He made sure that I was always safe and if he felt that something would happen to where I would be in danger he would not leave my side till he knew I would be safe. My bond with the others grew stronger too, and at times they acted the same way Brody would. Each morning Brody would be at my house to bring me to school, and each morning he would carry my backpack to each class.

'Do you want to do something special today?' Brody said sitting beside me on the blanket as we watch the others. 'What do you mean?' I said smiling at him 'Well I do believe that we have been dating for two months today' He said smiling at me then handed me a rose. I looked at the rose then smiled at I jumped on him pushing him to the ground. I smiled then kissed him softly then he moved a couple of stray hairs that had fallen into my eyes. We laid there just looking at each other not wanting to move. We moved closer to each other then something went down beside us almost hitting us both. Brody rolled me on to my back protecting my as best he could 'What was that?' I said trying to look around him 'Well it seems like the Red Ranger has fallen in love' a voice said. Before I could figure out what was going on Brody was standing in front me protecting and guarding me from the monster in front of me. 'Give me your Power Star and I won't hurt your friend' the monster said pointing its finger at Brody. 'I will not let you lay a finger on her.' he said then I watched as he changed in front of me. 'Brody? What's going on?' I said touching his hand. He looked back at me leaned down 'Run go find the others' then he blocked a hit that the monster aimed at us. I couldn't move I didn't want to leave him. 'Marie GO!' he yelled at me. I didn't think twice I ran as fast as I could to where I knew I saw the others. As I ran closer to the tables where I saw Sarah and the others sitting I started to cry which made it hard for me to see. I got as close as I could before I fall 'Marie what's wrong? Where is Brody?' Levi said running to me 'Monster attacked us. He is fighting it' I said trying to catch my breath. 'Brody, where are you?' Levi said talking into his watch. I heard Brody tell him where he was then watched Levi, Calvin, and Hayley in the direction of where I left Brody. 'Come on we will get you to Mick' Preston said helping me up 'No Please take me to Brody' I said standing up 'We need to get you somewhere safe' Sarah said holding me up. 'Sarah' I said starting to cry 'Brody is the Red Ranger' I started to cry. Sarah wrapped her arms around me trying her best to comfort me. 'I know' she said patting my head 'What?' I said looking at her 'I know he is the Red Ranger' she said giving me a smile. I looked at Preston who nodded and smiled at me. 'Come on let's take you to Mick. We need to get to Brody and the others to help them' Preston said wrapping my arm around this neck. 'What do you mean? What is going on?' I said as Preston picked me up carrying me towards the school. 'We will explain later ok' Sarah said touching my arm. 'Please Preston take me with you. Please I need to make sure Brody is okay' Preston stopped then looked at Sarah 'Guys please all I want to know is if he is okay' I said allowing more tears to fall down my face. 'Preston, Sarah we need you' I heard Brody's voice coming from their watches. 'Brody, we need to get Marie to Mick, but she is worried about you.' Sarah said the looked at Preston. 'Marie I am ok please allow Preston and Sarah take you to Mick. I will come get you there' Brody said I looked at Sarah then buried my face into Preston's shoulder crying 'Is she okay' Brody said with worry in his voice. 'I think it's a mixer of worry and fear' Sarah said patting my arm. I didn't fight them anymore because I heard the sense of urgency that was in Brody's voice.

I kept my head on Preston's shoulder not saying a word but letting out a cry, so they knew I was still awake. When we reached the auto shop class Preston placed me onto my feet. 'Marie are you okay?' He said touching my shoulder 'I am scared' I said looking up at him and I started to cry again. 'it will be okay' Sarah said hugging me 'Sarah Preston what are you guys doing here. They need your help' a man with wild hair said walking up to us. 'Mick this is Marie' Preston said touching my shoulder. 'She is someone very special to Brody' Sarah said giving me a smile 'Hello Marie.' Mick said giving me a wave 'Brody needs her to stay safe.' Preston said looking at Mick. Mick gave Preston a worried look 'She can be trusted.' Sarah said smiling. Mick nodded then reached for my hand 'Marie you can trust me' he smiled at me. I looked at Sarah and Preston afraid to leave their side, but took his hand following him. 'Mick hold on. I want to tell her something' Sarah said stepping forward. Mick nodded then I turned around 'Marie Do you remember when you asked us about the Power Rangers?' Sarah said then motioned to her watch. 'Yes' I said giving her a questioning look 'what about them?" "Well you already know Brody is the Red Ranger.' She said then looked at Preston 'We are Power Rangers too' Preston said then showed me his Power Star. I looked at Sarah who had her Power star out too. 'What about Levi, Calvin and Hayley?' I said looking at the three. Preston and Sarah nodded telling me yes. My head started to spin then everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying on a cot I sat up looking around trying to figure out where I was. 'Your awake' Mick said walking over to me. 'Where am I?' I said trying to sit 'No please lay back down' Mick said stopping me 'You are at the Rangers Base and you are safe here' I laid back down. Mick started to explain everything to me then after a few minutes allowed me to sit up. He asked me questions about me and my family, and in turn I asked him questions about his. 'Brody talks about you a lot. Even when he first met you he was talking about you' Mick said standing up. I watched as he made his way over to a set of computers. 'Does their fights always take this long?' I said standing up. Mick looked at me giving me a worried look 'Depends on how strong the monster is and how many' he said then went back to the computer. I sat back down on the cot then turned to watch the fight. I watched them fight the same monster that had confronted us earlier, but it seemed like it was a whole lot bigger now. 'Mick has Brody's friend woke up yet?' I heard a voice say then looked up to see a red and white robot walk into the room carrying a bowl with wash cloths. 'She is awake, but please be careful she doesn't know who you are Redbot' Mick said walking over to me. I sat there looking at Redbot as he came towards me 'Hello Marie. I am Redbot Brody and I are good friends' Redbot said sitting the bowl on a table that was beside me. 'Hello Redbot' I said giving him a smile then looked at Mick who gave me a small smile. 'Mick how are they doing? I am getting worried' I said looking up at Mick. 'Let's check' he said walking to the monitor then pressing some buttons that brought up a visual. I watched as the fight ended then I let out a sigh. 'They should be here soon. I know Brody and the others are worried about you' Mick said looking back at me. I smiled at him then looked at Redbot 'Marie how did you met Brody and the others?' Redbot looked at me 'Well I met him here at the school. Brody showed me around the school my first day here at the school.' I said thinking about the day that I met Brody and the others. 'Did you know that Levi likes you too?' Redbot said looking at me. I looked up at Mick hoping that in a way that he would tell me something different. 'Mick' I said looking at up at him 'is that true?' I stood up walking towards him 'Does Levi feel that way about me?" "Well' Mick looked at Redbot 'This is the thing Redbot speaks the truth and sometimes it comes at bad times'I gave Mick a pleading look because I really wanted to know if Levi did have these feelings for me. 'Well Levi more than likes you Marie. He has confided to me that he feels that he has falling in love with you, but because you make Brody so happy he has had to fight these feelings back.' I looked away I didn't know what to say. 'I am sorry Marie I can read your emotions and I know that you have strong feelings for Brody, but you have some for Levi too.' I looked at Redbot giving him a smile. I went over to the cot and sat down watching Mick and Redbot has they worked on cleaning up the base up. When they were done Mick walked over and sat beside me 'Can I ask you a question?' I looked up him 'Sure" "What are your feelings toward Levi? I know you care for him." "I love Brody' I said standing up 'Marie' Mick said touching my arm. I knew that I had already given away my true feelings and could not hide it no longer. I sat back down then took a breath 'Mick, I do care for Levi very much, but I think of him as a friend.' I gave him a smile then we heard noise coming from outside. 'That must be the Rangers' Mick said standing up then made his way to make sure everything was in order with the Prism.

After a while the door to the base opened I watched the door for the one person I wanted to see, but the first one to come through the door was Levi. I sat still waiting for Brody to walk through the door and at last he walked through. As soon as I saw him I started to cry then I ran into his arms. He held me close to him then kissed my head 'I am ok. We are ok' he said then lifted my chin up. I touched his cheek then kissed him softly melting into the kiss. When the kiss ended we just stood there with our eyes closed. 'I was so scared that monster would hurt you' I said then opened my eyes. 'Can we still do something special tonight?' Brody smiled then kissed me again 'Anything you want to do tonight. I will gladly do' He kissed my hand then pulled me to him giving me a warm hug. 'Well we might need to talk about what happened today first' Levi said walking up placing his hand on Brody. I looked at him seeing something that I didn't notice in his eyes before. They seemed to sparkle when he would look at me and drew me to them. 'I will not give away your secret' I said looking at him. Levi smiled then walked over to me giving me a hug he then whispered in my ear 'Don't worry I trust you'. He stepped away then gave me a smile that set me at ease. 'We need to figure out how we are going to take care of this.' Calvin said crossing his arms 'What do you mean?' I said looking at everyone then reach for Brody. He took my hand 'Well once Odious finds out about Marie.' Mick said looking toward me 'She will try to use her to get you to give up your Power stars' I looked at Brody. He looked down at me then gave me a smile 'Don't worry I will not let her or anyone get to you' he said touching my cheek 'Brody I can't let you well any of you to give up your power stars' I said looking at each one of them. I walked toward the door I needed to get out of there. When I reached the outside, I managed to find a place I could sit down. 'Are you okay?' I heard a voice call out. I looked up and seen Brody coming up through the passage way. 'not really' I said looking at him. 'Want to talk? I am willing to listen' He said sitting beside me I looked at him then gave him a smile. 'Brody Can you take me home please?' I said looking at him. He looked around at me 'Sure' We went back into the base to let everyone know where we were going. Then he took my hand leading me out of the base. When we were outside he pulled me to him then kissed me deeply, pulling me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist. When the kiss ended I stood there trying to catch my breath. 'I love you' he said then kissed me again this time the kiss had more passion in it then the last one. I felt my phone start to vibrate I pulled away from the kiss then looked at my phone. 'I need to get this it's my Papa' I said stepping away from Brody. 'Ok' He said allowing me to walk away. 'Hi Papa' I said putting the phone to my ear

'Hi sweetie, are you okay?' Papa said with a little worry in his voice. 'I am good. I am spending some time with Brody. Are you okay?' I said then looked at Brody. 'Yea I am good just checking on you.' He said 'Well I will see you when you get home okay" "I will be home soon Papa love you' I said moving so that I could give Brody a worried look 'Ok Sweetie be careful ok. I heard that the Power Rangers had another battle today'

'Yea, I saw some of it in fact the Red Ranger saved me from the monster' I said smiling at Brody. 'Thank goodness for the Red Ranger. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I might need to look into meeting the Power Rangers, especially the Red Ranger to thank him personally for saving you' Papa said with a little smile in his voice. 'Papa I will be home soon. Brody and I are celebrating a special milestone okay' I said smiling at Brody 'Ok I will leave the light on. Please don't stay out to late ok" "I won't love you' I said hung up the phone then reached up pulling Brody back to me kissing him. We managed to make it to his car, but it didn't stop us.

'I need to get home Papa will think that I have been kidnapped.' I said reaching for the car door. I opened the door then looked back at him. Brody smiled at me touching my cheek then ran his finger across my lips 'Marie I love you and I promise I will protect you no matter what happens.' He said then pushed me to the car then kissed me picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair pulling him closer to me. He ran his hands down my thigh then rested his hands against the car leaning on his elbows. When the kiss ended we remained there just enjoying being together. 'I need to get home Brody.' I said smiling at him 'Do you have to?' He said running his hand down my leg. 'Yes, come on put me down' I said letting out a giggle. He smiled then put me down. I kissed him then got into the car. I watched him walk around to the driver's side then slip in giving me a smile. 'You want me to stay for dinner?' I thought about it a little then gave him a smile 'Do you want too? I am sure Papa wouldn't mind having the Red Ranger over for dinner. He did save his only daughter, well his only child.' I said then kissed him softly. 'Well depends on what your Papa cooked' Brody said smiling then started the car. We talked on the way to my house, but when we got to my house he stopped the car down the road from my house. 'Marie, you know you cannot tell your Dad who I am.' He said looking at me. 'Brody I would never tell anyone about you who you are.' I said moving closer to him. He smiled at me then kissed me touching my cheek. I don't know why but I laid down allowing Brody to be on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck I could feel his hands move under my shirt. I moved my hand down his back I started to move his shirt up. **Beep** 'Brody are you there?' I heard Calvin call. Brody let out a sigh then sat up moving his shirt back down. 'Yea what's up?' Brody said looking at me. I fixed my shirt then gave him a smile, but that smile slowly disappeared when I saw his face. 'What's wrong?' I said moving closer to him 'Marie is that you?' Calvin said 'I am still with her' Brody said looking at me. 'Brody bring her back to base. We have a problem.' Mick said in a concern voice. 'I need to get home my Papa is worried about me.' I said looking at Brody. 'Let me take her home so she can see her Dad.' Brody said giving me a concern look. 'We will meet you there' Levi said. I looked at Brody trying not to look scared. I don't think it worked because he leaned forward and pulled me to him then whispered, 'I told you that I will always protect you.' I rested my head against his chest then he kissed my head 'Come on let's get you home.' He smiled then started his car back up.

When we pulled up we just sat in the car for a moment looking at the house. I looked out the window watching the sunset thinking about how everything just changed. When the day started my life was normal, then everything changed in an instant. I remember I felt the same way each time Papa would come home and tell us that he had been offered a transfer. I knew that this was part of Papa's job, so I learned to give him a smile to show my support, but what had happened today was nothing like that. When I woke up this morning my life was safe with no cause for it to be threatened. 'Are you sure you are ok?' Brody said placing his hand on my shoulder. 'yes' I said looking at him 'I was just thinking about the first time I met you in your Ranger form.'

Flashback

That day really had not been a good day. Victor had followed me all day trying to get me to go out with him. I didn't really want to be around anyone because I was still waiting for Papa to tell me we were moving again. Papa had left a message letting me know that he wouldn't be picking me up after school due to meetings. I decided that I would walk home from school. 'Marie, would you like a ride home?' Brody said smiling at me from his car. 'I rather walk thank you' I said smiling 'Besides I need a little time alone.' I watched his expression change, but I really needed the time by myself. 'Ok if you change your mind. Here give me a call ok' He said walking over to me handing me a piece of paper. I looked at the paper it had a message and his phone number. 'I will thank you' I said smiling then started to walk away. In my mind I wanted to run to him and beg him to take me home. For the last couple of days all I could think about was him. Since I met Brody he was all that was on my mind, and for some weird reason I had the feeling that he was thinking about me too. I decided to walk through the park before going home I need a little more time to get my head in order before I went home. As I walked my mind kept on drifting back to Brody and each time it did I smiled. When I was with him I didn't want to be anywhere else except with him. I made my way to a bench under a tree and pulled out my phone started looking through my photos that I had of us. Each photo made me smile a little bigger each time I saw them. Suddenly I heard people screaming my curiosity got the better of me, so I went to see what it was. When I got there, I saw monster, but something inside me told me to get down there and try to help the people that were in trouble. 'Don't you have somewhere else you can cause trouble?' I said looking at the monster 'Well you don't seem like the other Rangers' the monster said looking right at me 'I am not a Power Ranger' I said glaring at him 'Then why are you here' I let my guard down trying to figure out why in the world I was there 'Something inside me told me that I need to stop you' I said balling up my fights 'Well that was your first mistake' the monster pointed his weapon at me then ran straight toward me. I couldn't move It was frozen all I could do was watch as that thing came running toward me. I couldn't bare to watch what was coming toward me I closed my eyes then I felt something push me out of the way. I felt the impact of us landing on the ground when I opened my eyes I was looking at the same people who I saw in the paper 'Are you okay?' he said to me 'Yes I am, well I think so' I said giving him a smile 'Thank you" "Saving the day again aren't we Red Ranger' the monster said in an angry tone 'Well I was not about to let you hurt the young lady' Red Ranger said standing in front of me protecting me from the monster's attacks. 'You need to find a safe place to hide' the Red Ranger said turning to me 'Yes' I said the ran for the nearest building. I watched as the other Rangers came to help fight the monster. When the fight was over I watched as the Red Ranger walked over to me. 'Hello, will you allow me to take you to a friend of mine to make sure you get to safety before Ripcon comes back' he said offering me his hand. 'ok' I said taking his hand. 'Can I ask you a question?' I said stopping looking at him. He looked back at me then walked over to me. 'Sure, I guess' He said then stood back crossing his arms. I looked at him trying to read his body language. 'Can you get someone for me.' I said starting to feel a little dizzy. 'Are you ok?' he said catching me as I began to fall forward. 'Who would you like me to get?' I looked up at him 'Brody' I said then everything went dark.

Back to Present

'Marie you there' Brody said touching my shoulder 'Yes just thinking' I said giving him a smile. 'I do remember that day' Brody said opening the door to his car 'you scared me when you passed out'. 'I still don't know why I ran toward that attack.' I said getting out of the car then looked at Brody's worried face. He stood there looking at me with concern in his eyes. 'I am okay Brody' I said kissing him softly then walked toward the house. I turned around to see if he was behind me, but he was still standing there looking at his watch. 'Brody, what's wrong?' I said walking to his side he turned to look at me then smiled. 'it's ok' he said then touched my cheek. I nodded my head taking his hand and pulling him toward the house. When we reached the door, I walked to him and hugged him. 'Brody everything will be ok' I said then kissed him. When Papa opened the door he just stood there for a while smiling at us then he cleared his throat. 'Sorry Papa' I said smiling then looked at Brody. 'Sorry Let Major Keith' Brody said starching the back of his head. 'Son it's ok I was able to see both sets of hands. Come on in dinner is on the table, and there is enough for everyone' Papa said stepping aside 'How did you know?' I said looking at Papa 'Levi called about 5 minutes before you guys walked in' I looked over at Brody trying to not to give a concerned look. 'Did he say anything?' Brody said sitting down on the cough next to me still holding my hand into his. 'No, he just wanted to know if you guys were here. Told him that you were in the car talking.' Papa said walking into the kitchen 'Then he asked if it was ok if they came over for a couple of minutes, and I told him that they were welcome to come on overt that we had plenty of food'. Brody and I looked at each other wondering what had happen between the school and here to cause them to rush over like this.

We sat there in the living room watching television and talking between commercial breaks when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door there stood Levi and the others looking at me with worried looks. 'Come on in' I said smiling. As everyone walked by me noticed that they had some worried looks on their faces. When Preston walked in I turned to close the door, but a pair of hands stopped me I look to see Mick standing there. 'Hi Mick, what are you doing here' I said hugging him. 'I wanted to make sure that everything was okay' He said giving me a smile when the hug ended. 'Yea everything is good' I said giving him a smile. We stayed up talking for a while. 'You guys if you want can sleep over it will be okay. The boys can sleep in the guest room and girls you can sleep in Marie's room.' Papa said sitting down on the couch next to Preston. 'Slumber Party!' Haley and Sarah said raising their arms. 'Papa would be all right if Mick stays too' I said walking over to him. 'Sure, I don't mind.' Papa said smiling at me. The night went by without any trouble, but I found it hard to fall asleep know that Brody was just down the hall from me. I tossed and turned for hours unable to fall asleep, and so that I would not wake up Sarah or Haley I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen for some tea. As I walked down the stairs I noticed for the first time how quiet the house was at night. I know it sounded strange because Papa and I had lived in that house for 5 months. When I got to kitchen I started the water boiling and got my cup ready. 'What are you doing up?' Levi said walking into the kitchen. 'Can't sleep' I said giving him a smile. 'What about you?" "The same' he looked at me then sat down at the table 'what are you fixing?' he said looking toward the stove. 'Herbal tea it helps me relax sometime' I said walking over to the stove 'Want some?' I said pointing to the coffee cups 'no thank you' he said smiling at me. 'Marie hmm Can I ask you a question?' Levi said looking at me 'Yea' I said sitting down beside him at the table. 'Never mind I think I am going to try and get some sleep' He said standing up. I just looked at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He looked like he really wanted to get something off his chest but was scared too in the long run. After I finished my tea I managed to get to become tired. I made my way back to my room, but instead of walking in I made my way to the guest room where the guys were. I looked in a saw that Brody was sitting up still awake. 'Can't sleep' I whispered, 'Yea what about you?' he said smiling at me 'Same can I crawl in the bed with you?' I said starting to walk into the room. 'Sure' he gave me a smile then moved over. I made my way through the maze of legs and arms to finally reach the one set of arms that I wanted to be in.

When the morning came Papa woke us up with a smile 'Should have just let all you sleep in the same room.' Papa said then let out a giggle. I sat up and looked around to see that sometime during the night Sarah and Haley had made their way in here too. Haley was curled up with Calvin and Sarah had managed to curl up not to fair from Preston and Levi. I simply smiled up at Brody then cuddled into his arms.

The next couple of weeks that followed me learning about my friend's secret things didn't really change that much. They were still the same people that they were in I first met on my first day of school at Cover High school. Each day to me was always wonderful because the same smile greeted me each day when I would walk out the front door to go to school and he never did not be there when I need someone to either talk to or just to hold me. Victor continued to get between me and Brody, because he still thought that I should be with him. He would wait till Brody and I would have to be separated due different classes, and then that is when he would make his move, but the one thing that made him a little upset was that I always managed to be with another person.

The one class that I that Brody was not with me happened to be English Lit., but I was glad cause I knew I would not be alone because Levi was there. Each class I would make sure that I would be right next to Levi so that we could send notes back and forth without the teacher seeing us. I must admit that there were times that the notes that he would send me seem like he was writing the most wonderful poems for me. There were times I would catch him looking at me with a wonderful sparkle just for me, but the one thing that always came to me when I would see would be Brody. 'Class I am assigning you a partner for the next assignment' Mr. Walters said walking down across the room handing the first person in each row a huge bundle of papers. As he went down the rows each person sent back the bundles of paper, and when I received mine I saw the assignment and who my partner was. 'Levi, you're my partner for the project' I said smiling at him. He looked at me smiling 'Well I guess we will ace the assignment, well depending on what the assignment is' he said then looked at the paper and his face dropped. 'What is it?' I said smiling at him then I looked down at the paper 'The Balcony scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'' I said looking back at him 'Now class each group will need to learn the lines for their project. I normally just allow my students to do their scene in class among their classmates, but this year the entire English department will be having a Shakespeare Festival. As a class our assigned plays are 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Hamlet', and each pair has a scene from one of these plays. Today you will talk to your partner about times to meet up to work on the project.' Mr. Walters said walking to his test. Levi and I sat there looking at each other then we both raised our hands 'Yes Ms. Keith and Mr. Weston questions' Mr. Walters said taking his glasses off. 'uhm would it possible that we can switch with someone?' Levi said standing up 'Sorry Mr. Weston, but all parts have been handed out. Is there a problem with your scene?'

'Well Sir' Levi said looking at me, but I didn't know what to really say. I looked back up at him biting my lip 'Never mind sir' Levi said sitting down. When the bell rung to leave for the day Levi and I walked toward Mick's classroom (well Ranger Base) in silence 'Hey Love wait up' Brody said catching up with us. I smiled at him then hugged him taking his hand 'Ok what is up?' he said pulling my hand 'Nothing really' I said handing the assignment sheet. Brody gave me a smile then read the paper 'You guys are performing in the Shakespeare Festival. That's Epic' he started to smile, but when he saw our faces his smile disappeared. 'Hey guys what's up?' Sarah said walking up with Preston close behind her 'Levi and Marie are going to be in the Shakespeare festival' Brody said handing Preston the paper. I walked over to Brody touched his cheek he smiled at me then kissed me pulling me closer to him. When the kiss ended we stood there our foreheads touching 'it's ok I know it will be a little painful to watch you kiss another person, but I know you love me' Brody said then kissed me again. 'Guys we may have a problem in the park' Mick said walking towards. 'What's going on?' Calvin said looking at him 'Buzz cams have been spotted in the park'. I watched as they all ran towards the base I looked at Mick and simple smiled at him then walked towards him. 'Everything ok Marie' Mick said giving me a smile then gave me a hug. 'Yes' I said smiling at him then followed him to the base. When we got in into the base the others were looking at the monitors at the latest monster that had been sent down to fight the Rangers. 'We better get over there' Brody said then looked at me. I simply smiled at him as he walked over to me 'Will you be okay?' he said touching my shoulder 'Yes I am okay here with Mick and Redbot' I said smiling then kissed him softly. He looked at me then touched my cheek 'Besides I need to start learning my lines. Remember' I said showing him the book. He smiled at me 'We will be back soon' He kissed my cheek then left the base. As soon as they left I started to study my lines 'Marie what are you reading?' Redbot said walking over to me. 'Levi and I have a project for English class.' I showed him the book 'Oh wow that looks like it would be a book about love.' Redbot said then looked at me. I smiled at him 'It is a wonderful love story. It's about a boy and girl whose families are in a feud. They meet and fall madly in love with each other, but because their families don't like each other they are unable to be together.' Redbot looked at me. 'Does the story have a happy ending like a lot of the books that I had read?' He said sitting down beside me. I looked down at the floor trying to figure out how to tell him without it upsetting him 'Well Redbot this story I am sorry, but no it does not end good. In fact, the two young lovers die.' I said giving him a sad expression 'Oh' he said then looked down at the floor. We sat there for a while then Redbot looked at me 'Marie where can I get a copy of your book' He said pointing at my book 'Well you can use my copy. I have another one at my I house.' I said handing him my book. I watched as Redbot started to read the book each page he paid so much attention enjoying every word that he read. I was happy watching him enjoying the book that I didn't notice with the others had returned. 'What is Redbot reading?' Sarah said sitting beside me 'Romeo and Juliet' I said smiling at her. She started to watch Redbot read the along with me. The others even sat down beside us either pulling up a chair or simply sitting on the floor. Brody walked around sitting down on the ground in front of me leaning back on to my legs. When Redbot finished he looked at me 'Marie that was a sad story. They just wanted to be with each other, but their families didn't see it they only saw they hate and dislike they had for each other." "I know' I said giving him a weak smile running my fingers through Brody's hair. I watched as Brody turned his head looking at me smiling. I just smiled back at him then I looked at Levi who turned his head then walked outside. I looked over at Sarah 'What's wrong with him?' I said looking at the others. 'I don't know. He won't tell me.' Brody said standing up then sat next to me. We sat there talking about the fight and they explained to me about the monster that they battled that time. As we talked I noticed that Levi had not came back into the base. 'Brody I am going to check on him. I am a little worried about him' I said standing up 'Want me to come with you?' Brody said standing up 'I think I should do it alone ok. I will be okay' I said giving him a smile then made my way outside.

I made my way outside to find him leaning against a stack of tires with his arms crossed. 'Levi are you ok?' I said jumping down out of the tunnel. 'Thinking about how it feels to kiss Marie' he said then looked up 'Marie I thought you were Brody or one of the others.' I couldn't help but smile at him. 'I guess it's true what Redbot told me' I said standing next to him 'What do you mean?' he said moving away from me. 'Levi you know what I mean. I know you have feelings for me.' I followed him as he walked around. I watched as he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Yes, I do have feelings for you' he said walking up to me. He walked up to me touching my cheek 'I have fallen in love with you, and I think about you all the time. I know that you are with Brody and I know you love him.' I stood there looking in his eyes. In my mind all I could think about was how it would feel to kiss his him. 'Marie' Brody voice rang out through the tunnel. We moved apart as quick as possible 'Hey you two come on we are going to get something to eat. Then I need to get Marie home' Brody said making his way up. 'Okay let's go' I said walking over to him. 'Yea I am starving' Levi said walking up to me. Brody smiled at me then I watched him go back down the tunnel. I started to climb down the tunnel, but I stopped when Levi touched my hand. I looked at him to see that he was inches from mine. It happened in slow motion he moved closer to me than our lips were touching. I didn't fight it I kissed him back. I felt his hand cup my cheek and mine did the same then moved down his jaw, wrapping around his neck. He pulled me back out of the tunnel not breaking the kiss. He placed my feet back onto the ground then he pulled me close to him. The kiss felt wonderful all I wanted was to be there with him enjoying being held in his arms. 'Oh, my goodness your lips are so soft.' Levi said smiling when the kiss ended 'Yours too' I said then I realized what I just did 'Oh no' I said pulling away from him. 'I love Brody. I am with Brody, but I just kissed his brother' I started to panic sitting down on a nearby tire. 'I couldn't help it. I have wanted to kiss you so bad I had to take my chance.' Levi said sitting next to me. 'It was a risky move' I said looking at him 'Do you realize that Brody could have saw what you did. Levi I really care for Brody and I do not want to hurt him' I looked up into Levi's eyes he knew what he did was wrong. 'Are you two oks?' We heard a voice say then looked over to see Sarah standing there looking at us. 'Yea' I said standing up 'Come on we are waiting on you guys' she said giving us a smile. Levi smiled then walked toward the entrance to the base. I watched as he made his way down into the base. As soon as his head disappeared I looked at Sarah giving her a worried look. 'Where is Brody?' I said walking toward. 'He is waiting for you guys at the base.' She said giving me a worried look 'Why?' I just gave her a smile then went into the base. As I walked in I saw Brody standing there with his arms crossed 'Everything okay?' he said giving me a smile 'Yes everything is okay. Why do you ask?' I said looking at him trying a smile. 'just wondering come on let's get going' He said offering me his hand.

As we walked to the parking lot I kept on looking over towards Levi and a couple of times I saw him looking at me. When we our eyes would meet he would give me a smile. When I saw him smile at me I would look at Brody and my heart broke. How could I have been so weak? I looked back at Brody I love him so much, but when he finds out what happened between Levi and I he will be mad at the both of us. 'Marie what's wrong?' Brody said looking at me. He stopped then placed his finger under my chin lifting it so that I was looking into his eyes. 'Marie please talk to me. Something is wrong I can tell that your upset about something' he leaned down to kiss me, but I moved my head. 'Brody I am ok.' I said then hugged him then I started to walk to the parking lot, but he pulled me back to him crushing his lips to mine. The kiss left me breathless I looked up at him then pulled him back to me kissing him back. 'I guess that we can talk about it later' he said smiling then lead me to the car. When we got to car Levi was waiting there for us. 'Bro can I take Marie home? We need to work on our project' Levi said walking towards us. I stood there holding Brody's hand then looked over at Levi the memories of the kiss that we shared still in my head. 'Marie is that okay' Brody said bring me out my trans. 'Sorry' I said looking at him. He smiled then kissed my forehead. 'Do you mind if Levi takes you home. That way you two can work on your project.' He said looking at me. 'That will be okay.' I said smiling at him. Brody gave me a worried look then touched my cheek 'Brody what's wrong?' I said looking at him. 'Well I am used to taking you home.' He said giving me a smile. I let out a giggle then kissed him softly 'Why don't you come over in hmmm an hour. Then we can spend some time together okay' I said then kissed him. Then I walked over to Levi then followed him to his car. As we pulled away I watched Brody standing beside his car looking so sad. I felt my heart sink down to my stomach. 'He looks so lonely' I said looking at Levi. Levi looked back at his brother then stopped the car. I watched him walk back to where Brody was standing they stood there for a bit talking then Levi walked back to the car. 'He is okay. I told him everything will be okay and that I would protect you with my life.' Levi smiled then we pulled out of the parking lot making our way to my house. We drove to my house laughing and talking enjoying spending time with him. When we got to my house Levi walked around and opened my door giving me a smile. I couldn't help smiling back at him then we walked to the front door. 'Marie, I know that what I did at the base was wrong. I should not have kissed you, but I really wanted to kiss you. I couldn't fight it anymore' he said touching my cheek then leaned down. 'Well come on in' Papa said opening the door. 'Hi Mr. Keith' Levi said jumping back 'Hello Levi' Papa said leaning against the door smiling at him. 'Where is Brody?' Papa said looking at me 'Hum he will be over later.' I said walking in then making my way to my room followed by Levi. 'MARIE OLIVER KEITH!' Papa yelled up the stairs 'Yes' I said running down the stairs 'Why is Levi here?' Papa said sitting down at his desk. 'Sorry' I said placing my hand on my forehead. 'hold on ok' I said then ran up to my room looking for the paper. 'Levi do you have the assignment sheet for the project?' I said looking at him. 'Yea' He said handing me the paper 'Thanks be right back' I said then ran back to Papa's office. 'Here this will explain the assignment' I said handing him the paper. I watched as Papa read the paper dealing with the assignment, but after 10 minutes Levi joined us. 'Well I guess I will need to clear my schedule so that I can see the performance' Papa said handing me the paper. I looked up at Levi and smiled at him then the doorbell rang. 'Brody' I said running to the door, but when I opened the door it was not Brody. 'May I help you?' I said looking at this man smiling at me. 'You have really grown since the last time I saw you Marie' the man said smiling at me 'I am sorry do I know you?' I said giving the man a questioning look. 'I am sorry is Thomas Keith here?' he said noticing I didn't know who he was. 'Yes, he is hold on' I said then closed the door walking back to Papa's office 'Papa there is a man at the door for him.' I said leaning against the door. 'Why didn't you invite him in Marie?' Papa said standing up 'Sorry Papa I didn't know who is was' I said looking at Levi then followed him to the door. 'Hello I am Thomas Keith. Oh, dear God get in here' Papa said opening the door wider to allow the stranger to walk in. When Levi saw the man, he placed me behind to protect me. 'Marie come here I want you to meet your godfather.' Papa called to me shaking the man's hand. 'Yes Papa' I said walking around Levi giving him a strange look. 'Marie this gentleman is Dr. Tommy Oliver, and he is your Godfather' Papa said placing his hand on the man's shoulder. 'Hello' I said giving him a smile 'Keith she looks just like her Momma' Tommy said smiling at me.

We followed Papa and Mr. Oliver into the living room. Levi and I studied our lines while they talked about what has happened since they last seen each other. 'Marie how are you doing at your new school?' Tommy asked me 'Better good. I really like it there' I said smiling at him. 'I heard that you were rescued recently by a group of heroes called Power Rangers' He said looking at me 'Yes' I said smiling then looking at Levi 'So the rumors are true then' he said leaning back on to the couch. I sat up straight so did Levi. 'Papa I will be right back I need to get something to drink. Levi please come with me' I said standing up then looked over at him. Levi nodded his head then stood up following me to the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen I closed the doors in hopes that we would be able to talk in private. 'How did he know about the Power Rangers?' Levi asked looking at me. 'I have no idea' I said walking over then leaned against the cabinets. 'I know about the Power Rangers because I was one.' We heard a voice when we looked around there stood Tommy. I just stood there in shock 'Marie how do you know about the Power Rangers?' he asked looking at me. I looked at Levi hoping that he could give me an answer. 'They protect this city Mr. Oliver' Levi said looking over at him. I watched as Tommy eye Levi then he smiled 'I see that you are one of them' Tommy said walking over to Levi then offered him his hand to shake. Levi stood there staring at him trying to figure him out. 'You can trust me' He said still offering his hand to shake. I watched as Levi opened his communicator 'I need everyone to come to Marie's house.' I really didn't understand why he was calling everyone here 'Levi what's wrong?' Preston voice came over the communicator 'I need everyone to come to Marie's house right away' Levi said looking at Tommy 'Is Marie okay?' I heard Brody's voice 'Brody just get here now' Levi said raising his voice a little. 'What's wrong' Levi looked at me 'Just get over here' Levi said then walked over to me protecting me. 'Levi I will not harm Marie.' Tommy said raising his hands. 'Guys I need to go the Base for a little bit. I need to work on an issue that has come up. Tommy will you be okay here or would you like to ride with me to the Base?' Papa said walking into the kitchen. 'I think I will stay here. I want to spend some time with my God Daughter.' Tommy said looking at Papa. 'You sure?' Papa said leaning against the counter. Tommy nodded his head 'Okay Marie I should be home by dark. Let Brody know I am sorry I missed him, and Levi don't stay to late ok. School in the morning' Papa said then left the kitchen. We stood there for a few minutes not saying a work then Levi's communicator beeped 'Yes' he answered it without taking his eyes off Tommy. 'We are here' Sarah's voice came through the communicator 'I will go let them in' I said walking out of the kitchen. When I got to the door Brody wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me close to him. 'What's going on' Brody said touching my cheek 'My God father is here and well' I said looking at Brody then took his hand leading him to the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen Tommy was sitting at the table and Levi was still leaning against the cabinets watching him. 'What's going on?' Brody said looking at Levi. 'Dr. Oliver says that he knows about the Power Rangers and that he is one.' Levi said standing up crossing his arms. Brody looked over at Tommy then walked over to him 'Hello I am Brody" "Hello I am Dr. Tommy Oliver, if you would like you can call me Tommy or Dr. O' Tommy said smiling then standing up 'You must be the Red Ranger for the team.' Brody looked at the others then back at Tommy with a shocked look 'How do you know that we are Rangers?' Brody said stepping back 'Over the years I have learned to detect Power Rangers' Tommy said smiling 'In fact I knew Levi was one from the moment that I met him' Levi looked at the others the same way as Brody did. 'You guys can trust me. I am on your side.' I watched as he pulled out a lab top out of his bag. 'Here this will explain a lot' He turned on a video that explained a lot about the Power Rangers from the past. In the video I saw recognized two people and I started to cry then ran out of the room. 'Marie' Brody called out, but I didn't respond to him I just kept walking I didn't want to talk to him. I ran upstairs to my room and started to cry. 'Marie' Haley said knocking on my door 'Can we come in?' I looked up at the door and saw Haley and Sarah standing there. 'yes' I said sitting up whipping my eyes 'Ok what's wrong?' Sarah said walking in then sitting beside me on the bed. I just looked at her trying not to cry. 'Haley please close my door' Haley smiled them shut the door behind her 'Ok something is wrong you have been acting a little weird since we left the base earlier.' She said sitting in the floor beside me. I looked down then started to cry into my pillow. 'Shh Marie' Sarah said hugging me 'What happen downstairs you either saw or heard something that upset you' Haley said touching my hand. 'it's not just what I saw downstairs. It's what happened when I went to talk to Levi.' I said drying my eyes. Sarah and Haley looked at me then patted my hand. 'We will not tell anyone if you want to tell us.' Sarah said giving me a smile. 'Levi kissed me' I said allow a tear to fall down my cheek. 'oh' they both said leaning forward. 'I love Brody so much, but kissing Levi I didn't mean for it to happen.' I started to cry again. 'Marie, we will not breath a word to Brody nor will we let Levi know that we know ok.' Sarah said then gave me a hug 'He is in love with me.' I said looking at them. 'oh my gosh' Sarah said looking at me. I didn't know what else to tell them. I mean the video I saw I recognize a lot of the people from Momma's funeral. They were people she knew and worked with, but I didn't know that a lot of them were Power Rangers. I couldn't wrap my head around that my own mother was a Power Ranger and that a person that my father knew was one too. 'Oh, my goodness. Dr. Oliver' I called as I ran down the stairs 'Marie what's wrong' he said meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran right into his arms crying 'my momma, my momma' was all I managed to say as he stood there holding me. We stood there at the bottom of the stairs he just held me allowing me to cry. 'Marie your mom was a Ranger' He said lifting my head so that I could look him. 'I know you have a lot of questions to ask me and I will answer anything you want me too.' He said then hugged me tight. 'Why didn't she even tell me about any of this?' I said walking away from him. 'Well she was waiting till she felt that the time was right.' Tommy said following me. I walked into the living then sat down on the couch pulling my legs up to my chest. 'Marie' Tommy said sitting beside me 'I remember when your mom found out that she was expecting you. I was the first one she told, which I have to say I was excited. I didn't know how your Papa would handle it, but it surprised me too.' I looked over at him tried to give him a smile. Tommy saw the smile I was trying to give him. 'It will be okay' He said patting my foot. 'Dr. Oliver you know who we are, but how do you know that?' Brody said walking into the room. 'If you have been a Power Ranger as long as you will be able to sense them.' Tommy said giving him a little smile. We sat in there talking for a while when Brody's watch beeped 'What's going on Mick.' Brody said answering his watch. 'Buzz cams have been seen in down town' Mick said Tommy looked at me then at the others. 'On our way' Brody said then walked over to me. 'Want to stay here with Dr. Oliver' Brody said sitting beside me holding my hand. 'I want to go with you.' I said wrapping my arms round him. I didn't want him to go fight I wanted him to be with me. Brody looked over at Tommy then back at the others. 'Brody, we need to get downtown' Levi said touching his shoulder. 'We got a problem guys' Mick said in a worried tune. 'Can I go the base at least I can help Mick and Redbot.' I said looking up at Brody. 'Marie you should stay here with Dr. Oliver.' Preston said kneeling down touching my knee. 'Marie, they need to get going. You understand that they need to get down there before whatever monster is causing trouble can be stopped.' Tommy said touching my shoulder. 'Dr. Oliver why don't you come with Marie to the base. She won't let me leave unless I take her to the base. After all she is a lot of help to Mick.' Brody said hugging me pulling up till I was on my feet. 'Sure, maybe I will be able to help too.' Tommy said standing up.

'Are you sure you want to go to the base Marie?' Brody said then touched my face. 'Yes, I am sure please allow me this' I said then touched his hand. 'Brody you need to go defeat that monster. I will be fine ok' Brody looked at me then touched my cheek moving some hairs from my face then smiled. 'When I get back I want to spend some time alone with you. Just us' he said then kissed me deeply his fingers running through my hair. My hands made their way around his neck pulling his head closer to mine. I wanted him so bad I felt his hands move down my back pulling me closer to him. I didn't want to kiss to end I want to stay there in his arms. I didn't care where the kiss laid too all I wanted to be was remain in his arms. 'Brody, we need to go we got some trouble about to happen' Levi said touching Brody's shoulder. I felt Brody pull away ending the kiss. I looked up into his eyes breathing hard trying to catch my breath. 'I love you' He said touching my cheek and I could tell that he wanted to kiss me again, but he just smiled then followed the others. I stood there watching them run toward where the buzz cams were. I started to cry I wanted him back there with me instead of fighting. 'Marie are you okay?' Tommy said touching my shoulder. 'Yes, I guess I am' I said whipping my eyes then giving him a smile. 'Come on I will introduce you to Mick. He helps the Rangers.' I said taking his hand leading him into the base. 'Marie hello Brody explained that you have brought someone who can he- 'Mick started to greet us then he saw Tommy and he stopped in his tracks. 'The legend is true. Tommy Oliver the ultimate Power Ranger' I just looked at the two trying to figure out what was going on. 'Mick what do you mean the Ultimate Power Ranger?' I gave Mick a questioning look 'Well there are legends about the Power Rangers that have been passed down. Tommy Oliver is considered one to the greatest Power Rangers that has been.' Mick said reaching out his hand offering it Tommy. Tommy smiled at him the took his hand shaking it. I looked at the monitor to see the fight had already reached to the point of calling the words 'Tommy look' I said pointing toward the monitor. He crossed his arms as he took in the fight that was being displayed on the screen. Tommy seemed to be taking in the fight as if he was trying to figure if there were areas where they need to improve. When the fight ended I went to sit down waiting for Brody to walk through the door. 'You seemed like there is something wrong Marie' Tommy said leaning against the wall 'I am okay' I said giving him a smile he returned the smile then say next to me. 'You mom never told you about all this did she.' He said giving me a smile I just shook my head. I was about to tell him that momma very rarely even talked about anything before meeting Papa when Tommy's phone rang. He smiled then got up answering his phone. I watched as he talked to the other person on the phone. When the call was over he walked over to me 'That was your father he said he was at home.' Tommy said sitting back down.

Tommy or well Uncle Oliver (which he asked me to call him) stayed for a couple of weeks to not only spend time with Papa and I, but to help the Rangers. He taught them some moves that would help when they were fighting the enemy. He even helped Mick develop some new weapons that they could use. He even upgraded not only their morphers, but their communicators too. 'I hope that we can stay in contact' Tommy said closing his briefcase then standing up smiling at us. 'We will thank you for all your help' Brody said shaking his hand. 'If you need any help feel free to call me. I will come as fast as I can, plus I might be able to bring some other Rangers with me to help.' He said smiling then walked over to me. 'Now my dear Marie please call, email or even text me occasionally.' I smiled at him then gave him a hug. 'Please be careful out there.' I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter then whispered, 'I will love you'. 'You are always welcome here Dr. Oliver anytime you want to visit please come' Mick said walking over handing him a box. 'What's this?' Tommy said looking at the package 'A gift from all of us' Sarah said smiling. Tommy smiled then hugged each one then opened the box. Inside he found that they had given him a communicator just like the one that he had developed for them. 'What's this for?' he looked at them with a questioning look 'Well we decided that if we need your help we can always call you on the communicator instead of the phone.' Haley said smiling. 'You are a part of the team.' Levi said then walked over offering Tommy his hand, which he took pulling him into a hug 'Please you guys take care of Marie she is the only thing I have left of her momma' Tommy whispered to Levi. 'I will personal protector with my life.' Levi said stepping away. 'Brody please take care of Marie. She means so much to me' Tommy said looking at Brody. I watched as Brody looked at me with a smile then back at Tommy 'Dr. Oliver I will protect her with my life. We all will' Brody said then kissed my head. 'Well I better get going I have another stop before I leave.' Tommy said picking up his brief case. We followed him out of the base making our way to the Brody's car. Papa had to be at the base for meetings, so Brody and I volunteered to take Tommy to the airport to make sure he got there in time.

When we arrived at the airport we made sure that he got his ticket then we decided to grab some food before he had to get to his gate. 'Will you be here for the graduation?' I asked sitting beside him at the table. 'You better believe I will.' Tommy said smiling 'I would not miss it, plus I think your Papa is inviting some of your mom's old friends.' I looked him giving him a puzzled look 'Uncle Oliver can I asked you something about Momma. Papa don't talk much about her since she passed away.' I said trying to give him a sweet smile. 'Well what would you like to know.' He said leaning back in his chair 'Well was she really a Power Ranger?' I said leaning on the table 'Yes, she was. She was one of the best once that I have worked with. She had the determination to do whatever she could to make sure that the bad guys never got what they wanted.' As he talked about her I saw this sparkle in his eyes that I had not noticed before. He told me about the first time she accepted her role as a Power Ranger. 'You know when she found out she was pregnant your father was on a mission. She had no way of telling him, so she called me. It was the first time that I ever hear fear in her voice.' He said then bowed his head 'Really' I said sitting up 'She was scared that she would not be a good mom and that you father would not be happy. They had only been married for a year or so. They wanted children but wanted to wait a little while so to say that you were a surprised would be really be spot on.' He looked at me then smiled 'I told her that she would be a wonder Mom and that Thomas would be over the moon to be a father, which he was' He continued telling me about how she took care of herself while she was pregnant with me. Even told me about the day I was born. 'You know there were a lot of people there when you were born. She had a lot of friends who couldn't wait to meet you.' He said then smiled at me. 'You have a bigger family then you realize. Well you will meet them all soon because I know they will not miss your graduation.' He reached over and hugged me tight then kissed my forehead.

Brody and I stood at the security gate waving at Tommy has he went through security. I tried to give him a smile, but a tear falls down my cheek as I watched him leave. 'Marie you okay?' Brody said touching my shoulder. I looked up at him gave him a small smile. 'I learned so much about my momma that I didn't know about her thanks to Uncle Oliver.' I said smiling at him. 'He was very helpful with training and well other things too' He said then looked at his new communicator. We walked to the car holding hands talking about different things and even laughing at a couple of things. When we reached the car, a beep came from the communicator 'Yes' Brody said talking into his watch 'Brody it's Tommy.' Tommy's voice came over the communicator 'Yes sir" "Please take care of Marie' Brody looked at me then smile 'Sir It would be my honor to protect her have not fear' He then leaned down and kissed me his hands running around my back pulling me close to him. When the kiss ended I laid my head against his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. 'We better get you home. I think your Papa might be home when we get there.' He said smiling 'Okay' I said then gave him a short kiss on the lips, but the kiss didn't remain short at all. Brody returned the kiss, but he pushed me against the car then picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his hand move under my skirt holding on to my bottom then squeezed it. 'hmmm' I moaned into the kiss 'I think we might need to leave before this leads to something we cannot stop' Brody said smiled at me then placed me back on my feet. 'Yea I have to agree with you' I said then pointed at the bulge that now was very visible. I let out a small giggle has he tried to cover it up. 'Let's go' He said then opened the door I smiled at him as I slipped into the car then watched as he got into the car. 'I love you' I said then kissed his cheek. He leaned over then touched my cheek 'I love you too' he then kissed me again. When the kiss ended he cranked the car then we made our way back home.

The next couple of weeks I spent most of my time working with Levi on our project. 'But Soft! What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.' Levi said practicing his lines while I worked on a paper that I had due in Biology the next day. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to Levi because the next thing I knew a pillow hit me 'Excuse me I said That I might touch that cheek!' Levi said giving me an annoyed look 'What was that for?' I said throwing the pillow back at him 'Your line' He said pointing to his book 'Sorry' I said closing my Biology book 'Aye me' I said looking at me 'ok what's up?' Levi said kneeling in front of me. 'Trying to get this paper done and work with you at the same time' I said smiling at him. He laughed then sat down on the floor 'Do you know if Dr. Oliver will be coming to see the festival?' I looked at him then though about it 'I don't know hold on I will text him' I said then reached for my cell phone.

'Hey Uncle Oliver'

' _Hello, Sweetie, how are you?'_

' _I am good. I wanted to ask you a question.'_

' _Ok shoot'_

' _Don't know if Papa told you, but Levi and I will be in a Shakespeare Festival in a couple of weeks. Well we wanted to know if you will come?'_

' _I would love too. Let me make the arrangements, and I tell you what I will see if some of the others would like to come too.'_

'Well what did he say?' Levi said trying to look at my phone 'He is going to make the arrangements to be there, and he is going to see if some of the Rangers he knows would like to come' I said smiling at me. He smiled then touched my face 'Juliet how I would like to kiss your lips' I felt him rub his finger along my cheek bone. I looked up at him gave him a smile. I watched as he leaned closer to me 'Hey you guys done?' Brody said walking into the room 'Yea' Levi said sitting back on to the floor. Brody smiled at me then sat beside me. 'Hey there' I said smiling at him. He leaned down then kissed me I laid down on the bed wrapping my arms around his neck. 'I think I better go' Levi said standing up then there came a beep 'Brody Levi there we have a problem in the park' Preston's voice came through the communicator. 'We are on our way' Brody said then looked at me 'Want to go to base and hang out with Mick?' I looked down at my paper then back at him 'I better stay here. This paper is due tomorrow.' I said then pointed to the assignment sheet. 'MAN!' he said then placed his hand on his forehead. 'you forgot, didn't you?' I said standing up putting my hands on my hips 'No not really I have worked on it just really have it finished' Brody said biting his lip. I looked over at Levi who was trying to pack his things 'How much does he have done?' I said looking at him 'Hum' Levi stopped then looked at Brody 'ok I am not getting into this' Levi said then walked out the door 'Marie I just a few more questions to work on then I will be finished' Brody said walking up to me then touched my cheek 'I promise I will get it done before it's due' he smiled then lifted my chin so that I would be looking into his eyes. He leaned down again our lips almost touching 'Bro come on they need us' Levi called over the communicator. Our foreheads met then we let out a breath 'When I get done with this monster I am coming over here and you can help me with the paper ok.' Brody said then kissed me softly running his arms around my waist. When the kiss ended I walked with him to his car. I stood there watched as they drove off hoping that that they all remain safe.

When I made it to my room I noticed that Levi had left some of his notebooks laying in the chair. As I walked over to the chair I noticed that there was a small box laying on top of the notebooks. 'What is this?' I said to myself picking up the box. I turned the box around looking at it then noticed a card on the box. I looked at the envelope and saw my name written on the box. 'Marie' When I opened the envelop I found a message written on the card. 'Marie, you have made me the happiest person in the world. No matter what has happen during the day as soon as I see you a smile comes to my face. Thank you for loving me the way you do. I love you Brody' I looked at the box then placed it back on top of the notebooks deciding to allow Brody to give it to me when he gets ready too.

The finished up my Biology paper then started to study my lines so that Levi and I would be able to do a run through tomorrow. I looked at the time and noticed that it had gotten late. I looked at my phone to see if either Brody or Levi had sent me a message, but there was nothing. I looked outside hoping to see him pulling up, but nothing I turned away from the window then laid down on the bed. 'Marie, its late don't you have school tomorrow?' Papa said sticking his head in the door. 'Yes, I know Papa, but I was waiting to see if Brody was coming back to see me. Well I am hoping he would at least call me to say good night' I said laying back on the bed. 'Well he might have fallen asleep. I mean he has looked pretty run down the last couple of weeks.' Papa said leaning against the door. I gave him a smile then watched him walk down the hall. I laid back on the bed then sent him a text message.

'Hey just want to let you know that I was going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning. Love you' I watched the phone hoping for a response to my message, but nothing. 'Hmmm' I said then walked down stairs to get something sweet. I walked down the stairs humming then there was a knock on the back door. I looked at the door to see Haley and Calvin standing there. I ran to the door 'Hey what's wro' I said opening the door but didn't get to finish what I was saying because Calvin bent down picking me up after Haley placed a blanket over my head. I started to fight back trying to get out of his hold 'Calvin let me go, what's going on' I said screaming 'Will you stop wiggling I am going to drop you' Calvin said while trying to hold me. 'Marie please stop moving or Calvin will drop you' Haley said uncovering my head 'What are you going?' I said glaring at her 'Brody asked us too. He has a surprise for you' She said as Calvin put me on my feet. 'What is with all this?' I said pulling the blanket off me. They smiled then look around 'Well the kidnapping thing was kind of Sarah, Calvin and my idea' Haley smiled at me. 'Do you realize that you two could have done to my Papa' I said shaking my head 'No he knew' Calvin said smiling then walked towards the truck. 'really?' I said looking at him 'Yea Haley should have told you that he helped plan this too' Calvin said leaning against the door. I looked at him with a shocked look. 'Hey, you two need these items' Papa said walking up to us carrying a bag 'Papa seriously' I said giving him a dirty look. He just smiled at me shaking his head 'Sorry Levi called when he realized that he had left his notebooks and Brody's gift." "We better get going' Calvin said throwing the blanket back over me then picked me back up carrying me to the truck. 'Really I wish we could do this without this part' I said when he sat me into the back of the truck 'I am sorry please play along till we get there ok' Haley said then started the truck.

As we drove we talked about the upcoming break that we had from school. I know Papa wanted to take a drive home to see family and possible extended family. I personally wanted to spend time with Brody during the break, which we haven't been able to do since Tommy left. Haley pulled over then looked over at Calvin giving him a stern look. 'Ok out' Haley said giving him a blank look then looked back at me. 'What? Why?' Calvin said giving her a shocked look on his face. 'Come on she needs to change.' Haley said putting the car into park. Calvin then looked back at me then opened the door sliding out 'Keep facing away from the truck.' Haley said turned to me 'Hey Sarah and I got you that dress for tonight.' I look to see a garment bag hanging up. I leaned over and open the bag to see a light blue silk dress with a pair of matching shoes. 'Oh, my goodness It's beautiful.' I turned to look at her giving her a smile 'How did you know my size?' Haley smiled 'Well your dad helped too' I smiled at her then started to change into the dress. 'How much further to this surprise?' I said zipping the dress. 'Not much further.' She smiled then moved over to open the door 'Let's go Calvin'. Calvin got back in the truck. 'Well let's get going Brody has already messaged me live fifty times.' Calvin said smiling at me. 'Do you know what he is doing?' I said giving him a questioning look. 'Huh I was told not to tell you' he just smiled then turned around. When we got half way to the spot when she stopped again 'Here you need to put this on' Calvin said handing me a blind fold. 'Why?' I said scared to touch it. 'Brody wants you to be surprised' Calvin said giving me a smile. 'It will be okay we will be there to protect you' Haley said giving me a smile. I took the blindfold from Calvin then placed it on my eyes, which I really did not like not knowing where I would be going, but I did it to humor Brody.

I felt the truck come to a stop and I fought to remove the blindfold just to see where I was at, but then I heard the door open. 'Marie come there is a hand in front of you. Go ahead take it. Don't worry it's okay' Calvin said with a smile in his voice. I bit my lip slowly reaching my hand out toward the mystery hand. I touched the hand but took it back scared. 'Marie it's ok I promise' Haley said. I reached out toward the mystery hand this time taking it. When I stepped out of the car I felt my feet stepping on to soft ground. The person whose hand I was holding felt soft, but I still felt a roughness to it. We stopped then I felt someone untie the blind fold allowing it to fall to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw Brody standing there smiling at me. 'Oh, my Marie you look amazing' Brody said smiling big. 'So, do you' I said smiling 'Here' he said handing me six roses 'Oh Brody these are so beautiful' I said smiling at him. He walked up to me then kissed me pulling me closer to him. 'I wanted to know something' He said stepping away from me then started to lead me to a bench overlooking the pond 'Do you remember this place?' I looked around then smiled 'This is where you asked me if I liked you.' I said smiling at him 'That's right this is where we started' He touched my cheek then kissed me softly. We sat there on the bench for hours just enjoying being with each other. 'Marie' Brody said turning towards me. 'Yes' I said smiling at him. I watched him as he stood up walked away then came back to me. 'Marie when I first met you it was actually one of the happiest days of my life. I love you' He bent down then touched my cheek. 'We have been together for five months now.' He smiled then handed me a box 'This is for you' He watched me smiling 'This is for me? What is it?' I couldn't stop smiling 'Open it' Brody said placing his hand on my arm. When I opened the box, I saw a beautiful necklace with a heart beside it there were two stones. 'Brody, I love it' I said wrapping my arms around him then kissed him. 'I am happy you love it. Open the heart' Brody touched my cheek. When I opened the heart, I found this:

' _I will catch every star for you. I'll cross every ocean for you. I will die for you._

 _You are my heart and world I will love your always'_

I started to cry then pulled him to me kissing him wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his lap as he sat down on the ground 'Brody I love you too' I said smiling 'What are the stones?' He smiled at me then touched my cheek 'They are our birthstones' I smiled at him then took the necklace out of the box 'Help me please' I said turning around and lifting my hair off my neck. He placed the necklace around my neck, and when he had it fixed he wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed my cheek then said 'I love you Marie' I turned around and kissed him running my hands down his chest. 'I think I need to get you home' Brody touched my cheek then took my hand. We made our way to his car where everyone was waiting for us. 'Well?' Sarah said looking at us. I looked at Brody smiling at him then pulled him close to me kissing his cheek. 'well?' Haley said standing next to Sarah. I could not stop smiling I held out the necklace so that they could see the present that Brody gave me. 'It's beautiful Brody' Sarah said looking at it. 'I love the quote in the locket.' Haley said smiling at me. I smiled leaning against Brody then I felt him slip his arm around my waist holding me closer to him. I looked over at Levi he looked so sad. When he saw that I was looking his mood changed 'I am glad she loved it Bro' Levi said patting Brody on the back. Then he smiled at me walked over and hugged me 'I am happy for you.' He smiled then walked over to stand next to Mick. 'you ok?' Brody said touching my shoulder 'Yea just tired' I said giving him a little smile 'Come on I will take you home' He smiled then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him smiling then a slipped my arm around his waist and finding my spot that seemed to have been made just for the shape of my body. It was the spot that I felt safest in when he held me. 'I love you' he said turning around smiling at me. 'My Romeo, my knight and my love' I kissed him softly moving my arms around his neck. As the kiss continued I felt him pick me up off my feet hold me in the air. 'Oh wow' I said breathless Brody stood there smiling at me. 'Come on I need to get you home' He said opening the car door.

We pulled up at my house, but we sat in the car talking 'Can I tell you something' I said biting my bottom lip. 'Sure, what is it?' Brody said turning around to face me 'I think I have falling in love with you' I smiled at him then he reached his hand to me touching my cheek 'Marie I fall in love with you the first time I saw you' he smiled at me 'I could not take my eyes off you after I ran into you. When I walked away I was kicking myself because I didn't even ask you for any other information. On my way to my homeroom I thought that there was a slim chance that I would even get to see you. As Ms. Alberts started to tell information about upcoming events at the school there was a knock at the door. Saw Ms. Stone walk in talk to Ms. Alberts. When I heard her talk to someone out in the hall I looked up seeing you walk into the room. It was so hard for me not to jump to volunteer to be your guide. I really wanted to get to know you.' When he said that I couldn't control myself I kissed him his hand moved to my waist then he moved me on to his lap. I felt him move his seat back making me giggle into the kiss. 'I love you Brody' I said then leaned down and kissed him running my hands down his chest reaching the button of his pants. I felt his hand move up my back reaching the zipper pulling it down I allowed him to pull the top of the dress down. When the top of the dress was pulled off he sat up kissing me then moving down my neck. 'hmm Brody' I moaned my hands working on his top when I got the buttons undone I pushed his shirt down then he removed it throwing it in the backseat. His fingers explored every part they could sending shivers up my back. Then we saw a light shining into the car we both reached for something to cover up. 'Really in the car, in the drive way?' Papa said when Brody let down the window. 'So, sir we got carried away' Brody said biting his lip as he slipped his shirt on. 'hmm' Papa said then turned the flashlight off. I slipped my arms back through the sleeves. 'Marie its getting late plus you have school in the morning.' Papa said then walked to the front door. I just slide down the seat embarrassed Brody placed his hand on my shoulder then kissed my cheek moving down to my neck. I pulled him onto me bringing his lips to meet mine 'Marie Oliver Keith come on you will see Brody in the morning' Papa called from the front door which ended our kiss. 'I better get in' I said touching his cheek 'Ok' Brody sighed then made his way back to the driver's seat. 'Can you zip my dress up?' I said turning around 'Sure' he said then zipping it up placing a kiss on the back of my neck. 'I will walk you to the door' I watched as he walked around to my side of the car then opened the door offering me his hand to help me out of the car. We walked to the front down then he pulled me in for one last kiss good night 'Thank you for the necklace' I said giving him a smile holding the necklace in my hand. 'I will be here in the morning to pick you up for school ok' He said then kissed me good night. 'Night love you' I said opening the door then walking in. 'have a good night?' Papa said as I walked passed him 'Yes' I said then walked up the stairs to my room.

I got to my room I could not stop smiling all I could do was think about what had just happened. Brody had told me that he was in love with me, well I felt the same about him too. I sat down on my bed thinking about the past six months and how happy he had made me. I began to look for a t shirt to sleep in. After I got the t-shirt on I looked in the mirror I noticed that the spots on my neck 'Brody' was all I could trying to get a closer look at them. I managed to fall asleep quickly thinking about how happy I was at this moment in my life.

The morning time came a little too quickly and it took Papa a little longer to get me to get out of bed. He allowed me some extra time to sleep, but I woke up by someone different. I felt someone kissing my neck when I opened my eyes I saw Brody smiling at me 'Good morning my angel' he said then kissed me softly. I wanted more I wanted him I returned the kiss with so much passion. 'Hmm as much as I would love to see where we could take this. We need to get to school' Brody said touching my cheek then standing up. God, I wanted him, and I was totally ready to give him a lot more, but I knew that Papa was downstairs. 'Come on get up get dress. We have less than an hour till school starts' Brody said standing up then kisses me. I look at him then I bite my bottom lip. I start to stand up when my phone began to ring. I looked at my phone and noticed that the phone number 'Preston, what's up' I said smiling 'Marie would there be a way I could pick you up for school? I need to talk to you without Brody and the others knowing' Preston said 'Brody is already here, sorry. Papa let me sleep to late' I said the slipped on my top 'Talk to me please Preston' I said looking in the mirror. As he talked I slowly stopped getting ready to listen to his problem. 'Preston, I need to talk to Brody about this. He might be able to help in some way' I said placing my hand up stopping Brody from coming in. I watched as Brody leaned against my door frame watching me as I talked to Preston. 'Ok I will see you when I get to school.' I hung up my phone then smiled at Brody 'Everything all right with Preston?' He said walking over to me. 'He needs my help' I said standing up pulling my shorts up then gave him a smile.

As we made our way to the school I was scared to tell Brody what Preston need my help with because I didn't know if he would go along with this. When we pulled into our parking spot Preston was standing there with Haley, Calvin, Sarah, and Levi. Preston looked like he was worried about something. 'Preston calm down it will ok' I said walking over to him giving him a smile. 'What wrong Pres?' Sarah said given him a worried look. 'ugh' Preston said looking at the other 'Preston come on you might want to tell them' I said placing my hand on his shoulder. I watched as he breathed in and out closing his eyes 'Preston what's wrong?' Brody said giving the same concern look that everyone else was. 'Well I have to attend a wedding for a business associate of my dad, and well Dad wants me to bring a date. I asked if Marie would be willing to help me out. That's if Brody didn't mind me asking her.' Preston said looking at everyone. Brody looked at me then at Preston. 'Marie it's okay with me.' Brody said giving us both a smile. I looked at Brody smiling then reached over taking his hand in mine. 'Thank you, Brody,' I said then kissed his cheek then he took my hand. We started to walk toward the school talking and laughing. When we walked into the school we saw posters hanging up around school talking about the Shakespeare festival it made me nervous because I knew that I would be kissing Levi with Brody sitting there watching. 'Marie' Levi said touching my shoulder which scared me. 'I am sorry are you okay?' I smiled at him 'Yes I am fine' He looked at me like he didn't really believe me, but then gave me a smile and a small hug. 'Marie are you sure you are okay?' Brody said touching my shoulder. I looked up at him then gave him a smile. 'I am good please don't worry it will be ok'. I started to reach up to kiss him when his watched beeped. He looked at then made eye contact with Levi, Preston, and Sara. They nodded at each other then I watched as Levi, Preston, and Sara made their way towards Mick's class room. I looked at Brody as he started to follow them 'Brody' I said taking his hand. He looked back at me then leaned down and kissed me softly then whispered in my ear. 'There has been a buzz cam seen at the park, and we need to go check it out' I smiled then nodded my head giving him a small smile then I watched as he left.

I started to make my way to homeroom when Victor and Monty caught up with me 'So Marie I heard a little secret about you and Levi' Victor said slipping his arm around my shoulders. I stopped then pushed his arm off me 'What is that Victor?' I said looking at him. 'Well you two were seen kissing in the park the other day' he said pushing me against the locker 'DUH! We are doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet.' I said trying to push him off me. 'No, the kiss we saw was not an acting kiss. Looks like someone is in love with her Boyfriends brother' He said giving me an evil smile. I looked back at him in shock 'If you want me to keep your secret you have to do what I say.' I looked into his eyes feeling like I wanted to cry 'What is it that you want me to do?' I waited to see what he wanted. 'well considering that in the time that you have been here you have turned me down numerous of times for a date, and you decided to choose Brody over the obvious best choice.' He said backing away from me. 'I chose Brody because I love him' I said giving him an evil look. 'why is that you love him so much did you kiss Levi?' Monty said crossing his arms. 'It's called a moment of weakness' I said balling up my fists. 'Well your moment of weakness will cost you' Victor said smiling at me 'What do you mean?' I said looking at him 'Break up with Brody and well be mine' He pushed me against the locker then kissed me. I fought back when the kiss ended I slapped him across the face. 'I will never ever choose you over Brody.' I said pushing him off me then trying to walk away from them. 'Where you are going?' Victor said grabbing my arm 'To homeroom' I said taking my arm back 'Victor leave her alone now' I heard a voice call down the hall. I looked toward the voice and saw Brody standing there. Victor stood there staring at him 'Come Monty lets go' Victor said then made his way down the hall. When he walked pasted me he grabbed my arm pulling me to him then kissed me then he walked away. Brody saw what Victor did then he started to go after him, but I was able to grab his arm before he could catch Victor. 'Brody stop please that is what he wants' I said pleading with him he looked back at me and I could see the anger in his eyes. I touched his cheek then took his other hand in mine 'Brody, please calm down do not allow him to see how made he has gotten you. That is what he wants you to do.' I touched his cheek 'I am yours and no one will ever change that' I said then kissed him after a while he pulled me closer kissing me back 'Ok Mr. Romero and Ms. Keith you two can do that after school' Ms. Alberts said tapping us on our shoulders. We smiled at her then went into the classroom holding hands. When we sat down I noticed that something was wrong with Brody 'Brody, are you okay?' I said touching his hand. He won't talk to me he would just shake his head then look at some notes that he had. Sarah and Haley must have noticed the change in his mood because when I looked at them gave me a worried look back. 'Brody are you sure you're okay?' Sarah said looking at him 'Yes I am good' Brody said looking at her. When the bell rang I managed to stop him before he walked out of the classroom. 'Brody Can we talk alone at lunch' I said stopping him 'What do you want to talk about?' He said crossing his arms giving me an upset look. 'I just want to know what is wrong with you. Did I do something to make you mad at me.' I said trying to figure out if there was something that I did wrong. 'I told you I was fine' he said then walked away without waiting for me. 'Let me go after him I might be able to talk to him' Levi said then followed him. Preston, Calvin, Haley, and Sarah walked with me to class trying to figure out what was wrong. Brody avoided me till lunch time, which was unusual because he would always wait for me to make sure I made it to each class. When I made to the lunchroom he was sitting at a table in the back alone, and the others were at another table. 'May I sit here' I asked touching a chair opposite him. He looked at me then walked away without saying a word. 'Sara' I said looking over at her 'It's okay sit with us' She said then patted the chair next to her. When I sat down I noticed that Levi was not there. 'Where is Levi?' I said looking over at Preston. He gave me a little smile 'He is over there' then he pointed at a table in the corner. 'Be right back' I said walking over to the table where Levi was sitting 'May I please sit with you and let me know what is going on with Brody' I said leaning on the table. Levi looked up at me 'You can sit down with me.' When I sat down he put his sandwich down then looked at me 'He will not talk to me. When I tried to talk to me he ignored me then walked away' I watched as he leaned back in his chair. I could tell he was thinking, then he sat up then I watched him as he went the same direction as Brody did less than 10 minutes ago. I looked over at the others when our eyes met they seem to think the same thing as I was because I watched as Preston and Calvin went after Levi. I didn't think twice I grabbed my bag then followed them being followed by Sarah and Haley. When we caught up with the guy Calvin was holding Brody back and Preston was standing between them. 'What is this about?' I said walking up to them 'YOU KISSED HIM!' Brody yelled him. 'NO, I KISSED HER!' Levi yelled back at him 'STOP!' I screamed all of them looked at me. 'He kissed me yes, but he knows that I love you.' I said crying 'The kiss just happened that is all nothing has changed in my feelings toward you nor has they changed toward him.' I started crying harder 'That is not what I was told' Brody said backing away then he walked away. 'BRODY! Get back here NOW!' I yelled then followed him 'What do you want!' he said turning around 'Talk to me please' I said crying 'Marie right now it hurts to talk to you.' He said looking away from me. 'I want to know what you were told' I said walking up to him. 'and who told you' He looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes. I took a couple of steps back 'I found this note in my locker.' He handed me a note.

 _Brody,_

 _Thought you might want to know that Marie is not being truthful with you about her relationship with Levi. They have been seen on several occasions making out in the park. I personally have seen a couple of their meetings. I am a concerned follow student and thought that you should know this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fellow Student_

I stood there reading the note that he gave me. 'Brody there is one thing wrong here' I said looking at him 'what is that?' he said crossing his arms 'Levi have never been to the park together. When we would work on our project we were at my house. Papa can tell you everything that went on because we would either be in the living room working on it or in my room.' I said handing him back the note. He stood there looking at me then turned away from me. 'Brody I would never even consider cheating on you. I could never do that' I said allowing tears to fall down my cheek. He started to walk away then he stopped turned to me 'Marie I think that we should see other people' He said then turned away from him. I stood there looking at him feeling like my heart was breaking. 'No! I don't want to be with anyone else, but you.' I said allowing the tears to fall. 'MARIE IT'S OVER' Brody yelled at me. We stood there for a long time just looking at each other then I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and ran back toward the school crying. 'Marie what happened?' Sarah said stopping me. 'He broke up with me' was all I could say to her then I just started crying. She wrapped her arms around me holding me close 'Come on we will take you home.' She said rubbing my back 'Guys can you go talk to her please' I heard her say 'Haley I think we might need to see if we can take her home" "Come one Marie' Haley said handing me a tissue. They helped me to the office and allowed me to call Papa at the base. 'Papa I need to go home I am not feeling to good. Will it be okay if I leave school?' I said trying not to start crying 'Well I cannot leave the base right now. Could Brody take you home?' he said with concern in his voice. 'Haley and Sarah offered to take me home' I said whipping my eyes. 'Alright I will be home as soon as I can' he said 'Ok Papa hold on you need to talk to Ms. Stone' I said then handed Ms. Stone the phone 'Hello Major General Keith' Ms. Stone said then started taking notes. I signed myself out then took the note from Ms. Stone then sat down waiting for Sarah and Haley to sign out. We made our way to the parking lot to where Haley had parked Calvin's truck. When we reached the truck, I broke down crying. It hurt so bad that Brody would think that I would even cheat on him. I managed to get into the truck and as we left all I could do was cry. Sarah tried her best to comfort me. 'Who would do something like this?' Sarah said rubbing my back. As she said that I remembered what Victor had said to me this morning 'Call Preston!' I said looking at Sarah 'what?" "Call Preston or Calvin please I need to talk to them. I think I know who.' I said sitting up then whipped my eyes. 'Preston Calvin' Sarah called them through the communicator 'This is Preston what's up?' Preston's voice called out. 'I think I know who sent the note to Brody.' I said 'Yea Levi figured it out' Calvin said 'Do not let him do anything to him. I want to handle Victor' I said, 'Calvin what about Brody?' Haley said 'We have him at the Base. Right now, Mick is trying to talk to him'. I sat back in the seat just thinking about what happened and I started to cry again.

When we got to the house I didn't want to be left alone. I begged Sarah and Haley to please stay here with me. They agreed to stay because they were concerned about me. When school was over Preston came over to see me, but I asked Sarah to please not to allow him to come to my room. I just wanted to stay in my room in bed. I stayed in my room crying for the rest of the night. I would not even let Papa to come in to check on me. Haley didn't want to leave me, so she asked if she could stay with me. Papa didn't mind if she asked her Father, which he allowed her too. The next day I asked Papa to allow me to stay home that I was still under the weather. He was concerned 'Marie Do you want me to stay here with you?' Papa said when I came down to the kitchen 'Papa they need you at the Base. I will be okay Haley will be here with me.' I said then walked back to my room holding my tea in my hand. When I returned to my room Haley was on the phone. I walked in trying not to disturb her phone call 'Hold on. Marie would like to talk to Levi?' Haley said handing the phone to me. 'Not really' I said sitting on my bed. Haley expression told me that I really should talk to him. 'Haley I really do not feel like talking to anyone right now' I said sitting on my bed. I watched Haley as she talked to Levi on the phone. 'You know the guys are worried about the both of you, especially you' She said turning to face me. I just looked down at the cover then I started to cry 'You will need to go back to school soon especially since the Shakespeare Festival is next week' she said walking over to me giving me a concerned look. 'I know I do, but I really don't think I can handle being around Brody right now. He is in half my classes especially homeroom.' I laid down covering up my head. Deep inside I knew Haley was right I do need to return to school, but it was hard for me to even be around Calvin, Preston, and Levi. How would I handle being around Brody? 'Haley right now I do not even know where Brody and I stand as a couple.' I said with the covers still over my head 'Marie' she said as she pulled the covers off my body, then her communicator buzzed 'Haley we need you at base right now.' Mick said I looked up at her as she turned to look at me. 'Are you still with Marie' Mick said, 'Yes I am why?' Haley said giving me a strange look. 'Bring her Brody wants her at Base with me he doesn't want her unprotected' Mick said not giving me nor Haley to reply I just sat there shaking my head 'Brody doesn't want me there.' I said a tear falling down my cheek 'Haley bring Marie. Calvin is on his way there.' Levi said. There was a knock on the door then footsteps coming up the stairs. Haley stood in front of me in a fighting stance ready to protect me from whatever was coming 'Let's go' Calvin said walking into the room 'Really?' he looked at Haley has she relaxed. 'I am not going Calvin he won't even talk to me' I said covering my head back up 'Marie listen he love you really he does' Calvin said sitting on my bed then pulling the covers from around my head. I sat up looking at him allowing a tear to roll down my cheek. 'Every couple has bumps in the road, and right now you two have one you guys need to get over. Levi, Preston and I confronted Victor about what he did, and he told Brody that it was him that sent the note and he made it up." "Brody has been worried about you. He has been looking for you to come to school for the past week, but you have yet to show up. He is scared to come here because he was scared that your dad knew.' Haley said sitting down beside me. 'He is still upset at Levi, but it will work out in time.' I looked at them thinking. 'We need to get you to the Base.' Calvin said standing up. I smiled then nodded my head. 'I need to leave Papa a note so that he knows where we are.' I said slipping on my shoes then followed them to the truck. I left Papa a note telling him that Haley had talked me into going to school and that I will see him when I get home.

When we got to the school Calvin went around back so that we could go to the shop class. 'Marie come on' Calvin said opening the door. When I got out of the truck I turned around to see Preston, Levi, Sarah, Mick, and Brody. When I saw Brody, I walked over to Mick trying to avoid him. 'Marie' Brody said touching my hand 'Please can we talk?' I looked at him with tears beginning to form in my eyes. He walked up to me wrapped his arms around me hugging me tight. 'I am sorry that I hurt you' he whispered in my ear. I looked into his eyes I saw that he was sorry, but the pain was still there I pushed him away then ran to Levi. He opened his arms wrapping me up in them. I started to cry into his chest 'Marie you guys need to talk this out. I know that he hurt your feelings, but he loves you so much.' Levi said rubbing my back. 'Brody please allow me to talk with her.' Levi looked over at Brody. I looked over at Brody and saw that he was hurting 'Can Brody and I be alone?' I said turning to face Brody. 'You sure you will be okay?' Levi said touching my back. 'I will be ok.' I said trying to give him a smile. The others nodded their heads then went into the base. 'Can we go to the park to talk?' Brody said offering his hand. I looked up at him then walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He stood there in shock for a moment then slowly wrapped his arms around me squeezing me. 'I am sorry I hurt you it just hurt when I read that note. I really was hurt that my girlfriend the same one that told me the night before how much she loved me would cheat on me with my own brother.' Brody said giving me a sad look. I touched his face 'Brody I meant every word I told you. I have fallen head over heels in love with you. I do admit that I had one moment of weakness, but we both realized the mistake that we made.' I looked into eyes he gave me a smile then touched my cheek. 'Marie, I love you.' Brody said then kissed me pulling me closer to him. 'I want to be with you. I want to you to be mine. Please will you take me back.' I looked up at him then gave him a smile then kissed him softly. 'Will you take me back?' He said touching my cheek 'Yes' I said then kissed him softly then he pushed me against the wall then picking me up wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips move in sync his hands moved up my thigh making it way to my bottom. 'Ah Brody' I said as he started to move to my neck. He was making me crazy he knew how to get me turned on 'Marie I want you so bad' Brody said moving his hand under my shirt. I let a moan as I felt his hand move under my shirt. 'Brody, we need to get to the park. A buzz camer' Preston said then looked at us in shock 'So you guys have made up?' I looked over to at him then pushed my shirt down. Brody placed me back onto my feet then smile back at Preston 'Yeah you can say that' Brody said then smiled at me. I felt my cheeks turning red as I was fixing my shorts. 'hm Preston can you gives a moment' I said giving him a smile. Preston gave me a smile then made his way back into the base. 'What?' I said smiling at him 'Nothing I love you' He said then walked over kissed me softly then took my hand lifting it to his lips kissing it softly. 'Let's get you to the base so that you guys can go kick some monster butt.' I said then walked toward the base entrance.

When we got inside Mick showed us where the buzz cams had then showed us the footage. 'We better get going' Brody said looking at the others. They nodded then they all made their way outside. 'Be careful please' I said as Brody walked away he stopped then turned around walked back over to me 'I will be back in a few minutes ok' He said then kissed me pulling me closer to him moving his back to support me. 'Hmmm maybe when the battle is over we can go back to my house.' I said wrapping my arms around his neck then bite my lip. He smiled at me then kissed me again with passion behind each motion of his lips. 'I kind of want to stay here with you.' He said smiling at me 'You need to go they are waiting on you.' I said smiling at him pushing him away. 'Love you' he said as he walked toward the entrance 'Love you too' I said smiling then waved at him. I watched Brody walk through the entrance I ran to catch up to him. 'BRODY!' I yelled as I ran after him. I followed him till we reached the outside I watched as he morphed into his Ranger form. 'Brody, I need to tell you something.' I called to him. He stopped turned to me then walked up to me removing his helmet 'What is it? Are you okay?' Brody said touching my cheek. 'I just wanted to say I love you' I said smiling at him 'I love you too.' He said smiling 'I will be back soon' I watched as he placed his helmet back then walked toward the other Ranger. When I got back to Base I sat down in the closest chair. 'Are you okay Marie?' Mick said walking up to me placing his hand on my shoulder. 'Yes, I am okay' I said smiling at him 'Everything between you and Brody ok' he said sitting down beside me. I looked at him then my smile went away 'We had a fight, but everything is fine now' I said giving him a smile. He smiled at me then patted my knee went back to what he was doing. I leaned back into the chair watching the monitors. I watched Brody and the others as they defeated the monster. I made my way out of the base to wait for them to come back. While I was sitting there I started to think about what had happened over the past couple of days.

The next day was hard for me because I had plans on confronting Victor and Monty about what they did. Haley and Sarah urged me to report it to the principal or even have Papa come here to talk to the principal, but I didn't want Papa involved in it. 'Marie it might be a good idea to let you Dad know what those two did.' Sarah said when I sat down at the table at lunch. I thought about it for a minute 'I don't know if I should because he tends to be over protective like a certain Red Ninja Ranger I know.' I said then looked over at Brody who had just took a bit of his lunch. 'What?' Brody said looking at us 'Nothing' I said smiling at him shaking my head. We finished eating then talked about the festival that was coming up at the end of the week. 'Are you two ready for the show?' Haley said smiling at Levi and I. 'I think I am. I just do not know about the tights I have to wear.' Levi said looking over at me with a pained look on his face. 'Oh, that reminds' Haley said looking over at Brody 'I will be taking Marie home today' 'Why?' Brody said with some lettuce hanging out of his mouth. 'Haley is doing the alterations on my dress for the festival' I said leaning over whipping his mouth then kissed him softly. 'oh ok' He said then went back to eating his lunch. 'How many did you get?' Calvin said looking at his tray. 'uhm two one for me the other for Marie, but she brought her lunch, so I am eating hers' Brody said looking over at him. 'Here give me your trash and I will take it to the trash can' I leaned forward kissed his cheek. I walked over to the trash can I turned to walk back to the table when someone stopped me 'Well I see that you and Brody are back on good terms. Even though he was told about your secret relationship with Levi' I heard a voice behind me I turned around to see Victor standing there. 'I don't want to talk to you Victor Vincent' I said then started to walk away from him 'Excuse me Did I say you can walk away from me?' he said grabbing my arm then pulled me outside throwing me against the wall. 'I will tell you when I done talking to you.' I just glared at him he was talking to me like I was his servant 'Excuse me I don't know who you think you are, but last time I checked you and I are not a couple or anything.' I said trying to get away from him 'Where do you think you are going?' Victor grabbed my arm pushing me back to the wall. 'I am going to my boyfriend.' I said then pushed him away from me. I walked back to the table where everyone was at. I got half way there when Victor caught up to me grabbing my arm then started trying to get me to walk back outside with him. 'BRODY' I yelled as Victor started to pull me back outside. I watched as Brody and the other ran to catch up to us. 'Victor let her go' Levi said running to catch up with her. Victor managed to get me back outside then turned to Monty 'Whatever you do keep them away from us. Do not allow any of them to follow us you hear me' Victor said then walked over to me grabbing me by my arm. 'Let me go!' I yelled then kicked him in the leg. 'You are going to come with me.' Victor said bending down placing me over his shoulders. I started to move as much as I could till Victor had enough then placed me on the ground. 'Will you let me go!' I said trying to get away from him 'NO!' he said then slapped me across the face. I fall to the ground holding my face 'Now listen to me! I do not care what you want. When I tell you that you will break up with Brody you will break up with him. I am the guy that you are supposed to be with not him!' Victor said looking at me with a mean look in his eye. 'Every girl wants to go out with me.' I just looked at him I knew for a fact that I did not want a thing to do with him. 'Victor for one I do not like you and I never will. I can see right through your disguise.' I said standing up then walked over to him. 'I am head over heels in love with Brody. I have loved him since the first time I met him. How dare you tell me how I can be with' I said backing him up to the wall. 'You will leave me alone, you will leave him alone, and if you ever lay a finger on me' I reached back and punched him right in the nose. I watched as Victor crumpled to the floor 'Victor, Victor' Monty called running up to then bent down to help Victor stand up. 'Marie are you ok?' Brody said running up to me 'OUCH!' I screamed holding my hand. Brody smiled then kissed my hand 'Did you punch him?' Preston said when he got there. 'Yes, he made me mad' I said looking at Preston. Brody looked at my hand then kissed my knuckles rubbing them after. 'What happened here?' Ms. Alberts said walking up to us 'Victor Vincent are you ok?' She bent down to check to make sure that he was alive and breathing 'No I am not she hit me.' Victor said standing up holding a rag to his nose. 'Ms. Keith is that true?' Ms. Alberts said giving me a shocked look on her face. 'Self-defense Miss. Victor hit me first' I said rubbing my hand looking at her 'I did not' Victor said with a shocked look. I looked at him as he stood there told Ms. Albert this twisted story making it sound like I was some sick person wanting him when I was with the one I wanted to be with. I watched Ms. Alberts as she listened to Victor's story, but the one person I truly was watching was Monty because I could tell he really didn't want to go along with Victor's lies anymore. 'Monty do you have something to add?' Ms. Alberts said looking at Monty we all turned to look at Monty who I could tell wanted to say something, but Victor stood there giving him a look I could not really explain. 'Ms. Keith, Mr. Romero, and Mr. Tein you need to get to class.' Ms. Alberts said giving me a small smile. 'She is not getting in trouble?' Victor said raising his voice 'Mr. Vincent I saw what you did. I could understand why she did hit you. I am sure she will get dealt with by the principal, but I will tell her myself what I saw. You on the other hand follow me' Ms. Alberts said taking his arm walking him toward the front office. 'Ms. Keith if the principal needs to talk to you she will call you to the office, but I will speak for you.' She said turning to me. I turned around and looked at Brody I wanted to run into his arms and cry my heart out. 'It's okay. Victor got what a lot of girls have been wanting to do for a long time' Brody said opening his arms up to me. I ran into them then buried my face into his chest starting to cry. 'Are you okay?' Brody said rubbing my back the lifted my chin so that I would look him in his eyes. 'I just feel really hurt.' I said then laid my head on his chest. He stood there holding me allowing me to finish crying. 'Marie' I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw Monty standing there 'Yes' I turned around whipping my eyes 'I am sorry about what Victor did to you.' He said looking down at the ground 'Monty why are apologizing for his actions. He should be the one doing it' I said walking up to him 'I should had told him to leave you alone, and that you were happy. He thinks he all this stuff that he is not. We have been friends for so long that I just go along with him because well I have no other friends' I felt so bad for Monty he truly looked like he had no other friend in the world. I looked at Brody and Preston then back at Monty. 'Why are you saying that you have other friends.' I walked up to him and hugged him tight I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist then hugged me in return. 'I am your friend.' I looked at him and smiled. 'I am your friend' Brody said reaching for his hand. 'Me too' Preston said giving him a smile. 'Monty you need to stand up to Victor. He is feeding off your insecurities and if he knew that you had other options he would not treat you so bad.' We stood there a minute as Monty thought about what I just said. 'Your right' He looked at us then gave us a huge smile. 'Come on we better get to class' Brody said the took my hand leading me to class.

The rest of the day went normally Monty stayed close to me and walked with me to class. At the end of the day he walked with me to front of the school where we sat and talked till his mom pulled up 'See you tomorrow' I said waving to him as he walked to her car. 'You know I think your amazing' Brody said as he slipped his arms around my waist then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him then turned around kissed him softly 'You are amazing too, well sometimes I think you are epic' I said giggling. He smiled at me then took my backpack leading me to the parking lot where Haley and the others were waiting on us.

When got to the parking lot Haley was leaning against Calvin's truck watching us walk toward them. 'Come on Marie we don't have all day' Haley called out then laughed. I looked at Brody smiling at him then kissed his cheek 'I will see you later' then went over to Haley 'Hey! Do I get more than that as a good bye' Brody called out than walked over to where Calvin and the others were standing. 'What else you want?' I said looking at him 'Well' He said walking over to me placing his hand on my waist then pulled me close to him 'I wanted this' then he leaned down pressing his lips to mine kissing me deeply. When the kiss ended it left me breathless 'Oh wow' I said then pulled him back to me giving him the same kind of kiss he just gave me. Brody picked me up placing my legs around his waist moving me against his truck not breaking the kiss. The others tried not to watch us, but I guess it was hard not to. 'Umm Brody we need to get going so that I will be able to have her dress ready by Saturday' Haley said tapping Brody on his shoulder. I started to move my arm to get her to go away, but I guess someone else had something else in mind. 'Rangers we have a problem' Micks voice came over the communicators 'Brody come on' Levi said hitting him on his shoulder 'Do I have to?' Brody said looking at me 'Yes' everyone said I just started to giggle. 'I am sorry guys.' I said as Brody placed me back on my feet. Sarah smiled at me 'It's ok' I watched as they made their way back toward the school. 'You are coming?' Levi said walking over to me 'Right behind you' I said walking up to him I stopped when I got to him gave him a smile. He looked at me then returned the smile. 'Come one we need to go see what the problems is' I said then followed the others to the base. I managed to catch up with Brody when I got closer to him I touched his hand. He turned his head and smiled then too my hand. He pulled me closure to him then kissed my hand. When we reached the base, he stopped allowed the others to go on in the base then he pulled me down the hall where we found a space to where we were able to hide. 'Marie, I love you' Brody said then pulled me to him kissing me softly his hands moving to my back. 'I love you too' I said breathless when the kiss ended 'I want to stay here with you. I want to be with you' he said pushing me against the wall. I smiled running my hands down his chest' Our lips met again moving in sync has his hands moved down my body to my thighs he picked me up then moved my arms above my head. I looked into his eyes and could tell what he wanted. 'Brody I am not ready' I said breathlessly. He nodded then leaned his head against mine 'I don't want to force you into something that you are not ready for.' He said then kissed me softly. He placed me back on my feet then smiled at me. 'When I am ready I will let you know. I just rather wait for a time where he would not be rushed or could be caught' I said with a smile then looked at Preston as he rounded the corner. 'Well we thought you two might have done this' Preston said crossing his arms then leaned against the corner smiling at us. 'Did you find them Preston?' Sarah said running up to us 'Right here Sarah' Brody called walking out of our hiding space. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at his reaction. 'Brody, we need to get going cause Odius has sent a monster to the park.' Sarah said with a grim look on her face. 'What's with the face Sarah?' I said looking at her. I watched as she looked over at Preston. 'Guys come on what is it?' I said looking at them both. 'Well if you see the issue that Brody has you would smile too. Plus, Calvin was right when he told us where you two had disappeared too.' Sarah said letting out a giggle. Brody covered his problem then too my hand 'Come on let's get to base' Brody said leading me to base.

When we arrived, I watched as they morphed into their ninja form then left to fight the monster. I walked back into the base watched Mick and Redbot work on making something. 'Mick what are making?' I said walking to over to Mick 'Working on a new Power star for the Rangers.' Mick said looking up at me with his googles on his face. 'Oh Really?' I said smiling watching him as he worked on it. 'Yes, The Rangers need the new Power star' Redbot said walking over to me. 'Marie watch this' Mike said walking to face the Prism then moved back a few feet then I watched him throw the Ninja star he just find into the Prism. I watched as the Prism started to spin then I watched as it spit something out. For some reason the Prism sent the Ninja star flying towards me and I managed to catch it. 'Mick' I said giving him a worried look then showed Mick what had come out of the Prism. Mick looked at the new Ninja Star then looked back at me. 'Marie that is a not a power star it's a new Ninja Star.' He smiled at me 'Mick the new Power star is it done yet?' Brody's voice came over the communicator 'Brody the Prism sent out a new Ninja Star' Mick said into the communicator 'What?' Brody said is a shocked look. I just looked at Mick trying to figure out what was going on. 'Marie, I think the Prism has chosen you to a Power Ranger' Mick said smiling at me.

I was still standing there in shock when Brody and the others came back from the fight. 'Marie are you ok?' Brody said touching my shoulder 'Brody she has been like that since I told her that the Prism had chosen her as a new Power Ranger.' Mick said walking up. Brody just looked at me giving me a worried look then placed his hand on to my cheek. 'Marie are you okay?' For the first time since the Ninja Star landed into my hand I looked away from the Star. 'Brody' I said looking up at him then showed him the star 'The Prism gave me this' I said then my hand started to shake. I was so scared I ran into his arms crying. 'It will ok' Brody said then kissed my forehead. 'Brody why did the prism choose me to be a Power Ranger?' I said looking up at Brody 'Sometimes it is unknown why people are chosen, but there are times the answer comes to light' Mick said walking over to me then took my hand. 'Hey, I think you can do it' Levi said smiling at me. I just gave Levi a smile then looked at the Ninja star that the Prism had given me. 'I think I need to call Uncle Oliver he might know how to help me.' I said sitting down in the chair 'Marie, didn't you he say he will be coming for the Shakespeare Festival?' Haley said looking at me 'Yes he did, and he is bringing some formal students of his, and one of Momma's friends. Oh, he said they were Power Rangers too'. We stayed at the base for a couple of more hours. We were still talking when Papa called me to see if I was okay. 'Guys I need to get home. Papa wants me home for dinner.' I said standing up. I made my way out of the base crawling up through the tunnel coming out on the outside. I climbed out then made my way to where Brody had parked his truck. 'Marie are you okay?' I heard a voice call out. When I looked up I saw Preston standing there giving me a worried smile. 'I am scared. I don't understand why the prism chose me to be a Power Ranger' I said looking up at him. Preston walked over to me and gave me a hug 'Well like Mick said sometimes the prism makes a choice or shows us a vision that we might not understand now, but it will reveal the reason in time' I smiled at Preston then hugged him 'We will be here to support you and help you'. Brody soon made his way outside looking for me no doubt, and when he found me he gave me a hug then kissed me softly. 'Are you okay?' Brody said looking at me with worried eyes 'I am good. Preston talked with me.' I said then looked at Preston giving him a smile.

On our way home Brody seemed to be acting a little different then he normally did, and it had me a little worried. 'Brody are you okay?' I said placing my hand on top of his. He just looked at me and nodded his head, but I could tell there was something on his mind. 'Brody come on please talk to me. There is something on your mind I can tell you are thinking about something. Please talk to me' I said taking his hand. Suddenly the truck stopped Brody leaned over pulled me to him then his lips were on mine. I didn't fight him I kissed him back enjoying the kiss so much. He pulled me into his lap then he started to kiss my neck. He reached my sweet spot releasing a moan from me. It felt so good I couldn't help letting out a moan I reached down pulling his shirt off then leaned down kissing him. Brody moved one of hands under my shirt the other one remained on my bottom. 'Brody, I think I might need to get home.' I said then his lips came back to mine hard. I felt his hand start to lift my shirt off when he managed to get my shirt to where my breasts were exposed he started to kiss them. 'Marie let's stay here for a moment' Brody looked into my eyes then kissed me again laying me down onto the seat. I didn't stop him I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hairs on his neck then I managed to start to kiss down his neck sucking on his earlobe. 'Oh god' Brody moaned I smiled as I heard him release these moans. I felt his hand move down my body his fingers explored each curvy as he moved to my waist. 'oh god Brody' I moaned arching my back enjoying the sensation that he was making me feel. 'Marie do you want me to stop' Brody said sitting up panting. I looked at him then pulled him back down to me kissing him my hand made its way to the button on his pants. I felt his hand making its way around my waist. His lips started to move down my body stopping to play with my nipples, which sent this wonder sensation throughout my body. He managed to make it between my legs where he sending a new sensation making me let out a small scream. 'Hmm guess I know I hit a good button' He said looking at me smiling. He drove me to my breaking point. 'Oh god Brody' I said running my hands through his hair, and with each movement of his tongue it sent me closer. 'Oh god that feels so good' I moaned wrapping my fingers in his hair. He made his way back up my body taking his time till he made it back to my lips.

When we were done we laid there in each other's arms 'Marie are you ok? I mean since you received your Ninja star you seem different' Brody said moving some hair out of my eyes. I moved so that I would be able to look at him, then I laid my head on his chest looking into his eyes. 'Brody, I don't really know how to be a Ninja or even a Ranger.' I sat up looking for my clothes. He sat up then pulled me to him kissed me again. 'You know we will help you in anyway necessary' He said touching my cheek then kissed me softly pulling me back into his arms. We finished getting dressed then made our way back to my house. When we pulled up I noticed that there were two cars there I didn't know who they belonged too. 'When did Dr. Oliver say that he will be coming' Brody said placing his truck in park. 'Well he said he would be here' I said while looking through my calendar to see when he would be here. While I was looking through my reminders I received a text message. I started to read it then a smile slowly started to form on my face 'Oh My GOODNESS' I said getting out of the car then ran toward the front door. 'Marie what is it?' Brody said closing his door then followed me to the front door. I didn't wait for Brody to catch up I ran as fast as I could inside. When I walked into the living room I recognized the voice. 'Uncle Oliver' I said then ran right to him wrapping my arms around his waist 'Marie so good to see you. You have grown I see and still looking as beautiful as your mother.' Uncle Oliver said wrapping his arms around me giving me a hug then kissed the top of my head. He hugged me tight then he placed his finger under my chin lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes. 'Something is different about you' Uncle Oliver said smiling at me. I grew worried and I was scared that he had found out what Brody and I had done, or did he know that I had been given a Ninja star. 'Dr. Oliver so nice to see you. How have you been?' Brody said walking up to us smiling. I looked at Brody giving him a worried look. 'Brody so nice to see you again. I am doing good' Uncle Oliver said shaking his hand giving him a smile. I stood there for a moment listening to them chat about things, then I walked over to where Papa was standing 'You okay sweetie?' Papa said placing his hand on my shoulder. 'Yes, Papa I am okay why do you ask?' I said giving him a smile then looked back at Brody who was talking with Uncle Oliver. Papa gave me a smile then I watched him walk over to Uncle Oliver and Brody, then he made his way upstairs. I walked over to the couch sat down while they continued to catch up on everything had happened. After a while they made their way over to the couch where I was sitting at 'Well Brody tells me that there has been a new Power Ranger added to the group.' Uncle Oliver said patting my knee. I looked at him and showed him the Ninja Star that was giving to me by the Prism. Uncle Oliver took out of my hand looked it over then handed it to me smiling. He reached over and hugged me I smiled at him knowing that he was happy.

The next couple of days we worked on training and preparing for the festival coming up that weekend. Uncle Oliver helped with my training and even helped Levi and I with our lines for our part of the festival. Brody wanted to keep me out of the fighting as much as possible till he thought I was ready, but Odius found out about the existence of a seventh Ninja star. My first fight against the latest of Odius Monsters went well. Brody stayed close to make sure to be there in case I needed help with a Kodabots and Basherbots. The others watched my back and to keep as many Kudabots and basherbots they could away from me. When we got back to the base I decided to stay outside for a few minutes to clear my head. 'You did great today it being your first fight' I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head to see Levi standing there smiling at me. I gave him a smile and watched him as he walked over to me and sit beside me. I turned back around and looked at the stars. 'You know we both need to get home' Levi said smiling at me. I looked over at him then back at my watch 'Oh Man! I completely forgot that Haley and Sarah were coming over to help finish up the dress' I said hitting my forehead. Levi started to laugh as he watched me walked through the entrance to the base. I walked over to Brody whispered in his ear 'Can you take me home?' then kissed his cheek. He gave me a smile then took my hand leading me out of the base. 'We will be over at your house bright and early' Haley said waving at us 'Brody that means no late-night fun' Calvin called out as we walked out 'I was planning on it' Brody said sticking his head back in the door. I couldn't help laughing at him because I knew that he would try something like that tonight.

Ever since our first time we managed to repeat it that time several times. When we pulled up at my house he walked me to my door to say good-bye. 'I'll pick you up in the morning.' Brody said playing with a loose hair hanging down on my shoulder. 'Brody' I said moving his hand 'Haley and Sarah will be coming in the morning to help finish the dress for tomorrow night' I looked at him then bite my lip then our eyes met within seconds his lips were on mine then he pushed me against the wall. My fingers made their way into his hair pulling him closer. I wanted him so bad and I could tell that he felt the same way. 'Alright do I need to use the water hose on you?' a voice said which made use stop in our tracks. I looked toward the door expecting to see Papa standing there, but instead it was Uncle Oliver. 'I was telling Marie good bye' Brody said moving away placing some space between us. Uncle Oliver smiled them walked inside 'Come on in Brody' He called from inside the house. We stood there looking at each other than he took my hand leading me inside. 'Where is Papa?' I said looking around 'He went to bed. He has to be at the base early in the morning to be able to be at the festival tomorrow afternoon.' Uncle Oliver said as I walked in the living room to see three new people sitting on the opposite end of the couch. 'Guys this is my god daughter Marie and her boyfriend Brody' Uncle Oliver said walking over placing his hand on my shoulder. 'This is the young lady you have the picture of on your desk Dr. O' the young man in red said standing up 'Hi I am Conner' he offered his hand to me 'Hello' I said shaking it then Brody shook his hand 'Dr. O he must be the new Red Power Ranger' Conner said looking at Uncle Oliver 'Yes he is Conner and Marie is the newest addition to the team' I looked up at Uncle Oliver as he told them the information 'Uhm Dr. Oliver is it safe to tell them about who we are?' Brody asked 'It is safe these three were once Power Rangers' I looked over at the two that were still sitting down. 'Come on you two introduce yourselves' Uncle Oliver address the other two. 'Hi, I am Kira' the young lady in yellow 'Hi I am Ethan' the young man in blue said offering his hand to Brody then to me. 'Uncle Oliver I am sorry, but I have an early start to the day tomorrow' I said then kissed his cheek. 'Want to walk me to my room' I said biting my lip 'Sure' Brody said with a smile 'Brody maybe you should remain down here with us.' Uncle Oliver said as we started to go up the stairs. Brody looked at me giving me a disappointed look then kissed me. I walked up the stairs to my room wishing that Brody would sneak up here.

When I woke up the next morning by someone I didn't expect. "Come on Marie wake up" Haley said pulling the covers off me throwing the across the room. "Oh, come one Haley do you realize what time it is?" I sat up looking at my alarm clock and realized that I had overslept "Oh lord why didn't my alarm go off?" I said jumping out of bed running to my dresser trying to find some clothes to wear. "Well when you get dressed come on down. Your Uncle made breakfast for everyone." Haley said walking toward the door "I will be down in a little bit" I said then I stopped to think who she meant by everyone. I got dressed then made my way down stairs to see a kitchen full of people. "Good Morning, what's going on?" I said walking into the kitchen "Good Morning sweetie" Uncle Oliver said walking up to me giving me a hug then handed me a bagel. "Good morning" Brody said kissing me on the cheek then lead me to the kitchen table sitting me in his lap. I smiled looking around at my friends (team mates) and the new friends that were fast becoming a part of the team. As I sat there I felt Brody's hands move up my leg sending shivers through out my body it took all that I had not to kiss him. "Ok we need to get the costumes finished for this afternoon" Sarah said standing up. I looked at Brody wishing that I didn't have to leave him, but the performance was tonight. "Do you two need me at all or am I free to go?" Levi said leaning back in the chair. I looked at him then back at Sarah "Well considering we spent half the night at your place finishing up your good" Haley said smiling at him then kissed Calvin before she got up. "Tell you what while the girls wrap up on Juliet's dress why don't we guys do some training" Uncle Oliver said sitting his coffee cup down on the counter. "Sounds good" Brody said standing up he turned around smiled at me then walked over to me. "I will see you later alright" he smiled the leaned down and kissed me softly. "alright" I said smiling at him "OH! Mick sent this" he handed me a box with a violet bow on it. "What is it?" Uncle Oliver said walking over to me. I opened the to reveal a bracelet that looked like the others. "It's your communicator. After all you are now a part of the team" Brody said smiling at me running his hand along my cheek then cupped my cheek. "What is your color?" Kira said standing up. I looked at Brody giving him a smile "Go ahead and Morph" Brody said then squeezed my hand. I stepped away from Brody and the others to have enough room. I breathed in then out to calm my nerves. "It's Morphin Time" I said then pulled out my power star "Power Star, Lock in! Ready! Ninja Spin" I felt the warmth that I got each timed that I morphed. Before I knew I stood in front of Uncle Oliver and the others in my Ranger form "Violet" Uncle Oliver said smiling at me. I smiled back then removed my helmet "you mom would be proud of you" he said then hugged me tight. I simply gave him a smile then demorphed. "I miss her so much" I said hugging him back allowing a tear to come down my cheek.

We managed to get all the alterations made to my dress just in time to make to the school for the festival. Sarah and Haley stated backstage with me to help me get dress, hair, and makeup. I was ready just waiting on Mr. Walters to come and get me to go on stage. We were sitting there talking when a knock came on the door "Marie are you ready?" Levi said opening the door a little "yes come on in" I said standing up smiling at him. When he saw me, he stopped in his tracks "oh wow you look amazing" I just smiled at him "well we better get out front with the others" Sarah said following Haley out the door. "Ok see you after we do our scene" I said not really taking my eyes off Levi. "You look nice. How does it feel to wear those tights?" I said smiling at him "Well uncomfortable" Levi said trying to fix adjust the top he was wearing "I feel like I am wearing a dress" He looked so uncomfortable I really felt bad for him. We stood there for a moment looking at each other. I wanted to run into his arms allowing his lips to be on mine, just to feel him kiss me again. I couldn't stand it any longer I went up to him crashing my lips against his. He kissed me back pulling me closer to him. Then I pushed away "oh god no" I said sitting down in the chair. Levi bent down in front of me "please don't cry" he said whipping away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. "I love Brody. I am head over heels in love with him, but why do I want to kiss you?" I said pulling my knees up to my chest and crying. Levi didn't know what to do because there was no one that we could talk too. We sat there for a while trying to figure out what we should do. Then there was a knock on the door "Marie are you ready?" the voice said "um yes Mr. Walters you can come in Sir" I said sitting up and whipping my eyes "Awe Mr. Weston I was just looking for you. You are up in five minutes" Mr. Walters said then walked away "come on let's go get in place" Levi said standing up. "Ok let's go" I said standing up he reached out his hand. I took a hold of his hand the followed him to our spots on stage. During the performance I pushed the kiss that we shared to the back of my head. As I said my lines I would think about Brody and it help me get through the scene till it came to the kiss. The kiss was supposed to be a short linger, but for some reason the kiss went longer then was supposed. We ended the scene I ran back to the dressing room and when I got there I closed the door. As soon as the door closed I locked it then sat in the chair laying my head on the table crying. "Marie" Brody called from the other side of the door "please let me in" I looked at the door I was scared to open the door. "Marie please let me in please" I whipped my eyes then unlocked the door, and as soon as I unlocked he opened the door taking me in his arms. "Marie please tell me what is wrong?" I looked into his eyes, but I couldn't tell him about the kiss that Levi and I shared before we went on stage. "I just really missed my mom" I said hugging him then leaning my head against his chest. "I know you do" he said then kissed my head.

Brody stayed with me in the dressing room talking with me watching me as I changed clothes. When I was ready he held my hand as we made our way to where the others were waiting. "well that was an excellent performance" Papa said giving me a tight hug then kissed my forehead. "thanks Papa" I smiled at him then took Brody's hand again. We stood there chatting till Mr. Walters came over to let Levi and I know our final grade for the assignment. "Ms. Keith and Mr. Weston" Mr. Walters said walking up to us "Yes sir" we both said turning to look at him "well I have to say that was an excellent performance. You both get an A on the assignment." Mr. Walters smiled at us then walked over to the next pair. "Proud of you, Marie" Uncle Oliver said hugging me. I was happy that I passed the assignment it was a hard one. I looked over at Levi who smiled at me. "You did great Marie and I knew you could do it" Levi said hugged me then kissed my cheek. He looked into my eyes and I could tell that he wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek, but he enjoyed seeing his brother happy.

The next day Uncle Oliver planned a training session, but he soon changed his mind when it found it hard getting me to wake up that morning. When I did wake up I found him in the backyard doing his work out. "Good Morning" I said walking out the door closing it behind me "You mean good afternoon" Uncle Oliver said smiling then walked over to me "Sorry I was up a little late talking with Brody and Sarah." I said letting out a giggle then sat down at the table on the back porch. He smiled at me letting out a small laugh "Yeah your Dad said that heard you sneak in around 3 am. Everything okay between you and Brody?" Uncle Oliver walk over to the table then took a drink of his water. "Yes, sir we are able to talk things out when we come to a problem. I watched as Uncle Oliver looked down at the table then back at me "Marie I know that things will work out in the end for you two." He said leaning back then smiling. We sat outside talking about what has happened since he left, and he answered some of the questions that I had about Mom. I had to admit that learning somethings that I never knew about my mom help me realize how much I was like her, but I just wished Papa would talk about a little more.

Uncle Oliver and his friends stayed with us while we were on Spring Break, but he had to return home. I wanted to take him to the airport, but we had a problem to take care of which took us a while to wrap up. "Is Odious having some issues?" I said moving to look at Brody "I know she has been sending a lot of Monsters lately" Brody said giving me a little smile then looked at my wrist. "Are you sure it's ok?" he said as we pulled up to my house "Brody it's ok besides the pain is almost gone" I smiled at him then opened the door "Go home We have school in the morning" I said giggling then closed the door. I started to walk up to the front door when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back to see Brody smiling at me then he pulled me to him. We stood there in each other's eyes. "you know someone forgot to say good bye" He said then kissed me slowly" I kissed him back enjoying each movement of his lips then he moved down to my neck "Brody" I said moving my hands to his chest "yes Marie" he said stopped for a moment then pushed me against his truck then his lips crashing back onto mine and his hands moved down my leg wrapping it around my waist then went back down to my neck "Brody sweetie I would love to do this, but we got school in the morning" I said touching his cheek. He smiled at me then kissed me softly. "I know just thought you looked so darn sexy." Brody touched my cheek I smiled at him. He placed me back on to my feet taking my hand into his. "I love you so much Marie" I smiled at him then kissed him again "Love you too Brody." He smiled then walked with me to the door. He kissed me good bye I leaned against the side of the house watching him walk back to his truck. I wanted him so much, but I had convinced myself that we need to slow things down a bit. I walked in the house talked with Papa for a while then made my way to my room.

I walked down stairs the next morning to see Papa sitting at the kitchen table reading some papers. "Good Morning Papa" I said then kissed his cheek. "Good Morning Sweetie" He said giving me a smile "Did you sleep well?" I smiled at him then placed some bread in the toaster. I cleaned what dishes that were sitting in the sink then sat down at the table started to eat my breakfast. As I finished the door bell rang "Hmm Brody is early" Papa said looking at his watch "I will go let him in" he stood up then walked to the door. I sat at the table finishing up my toast. When I saw Brody walk into the kitchen I met him at the door giving him a kiss. "Good morning" Brody said then kissed me back running his hand down my back and his other hand started to move to support my head. "We have a little time before we have to be at school want to finish what we started last night?" he whispered into my ear then kissed my neck. "Brody my Papa is here" I said trying to control myself. He looked me in the eyes then smiled. "Well maybe later then." He kissed me again softly, but still full of the same amount of passion as the first kiss did. "Come on I need to go get my backpack" I said taking his hand leading him upstairs. We walked up to my room, but as soon as we were inside he pulled me to him then kissed me pushing me toward the bed laying me down. He moved his hands down my body till they reached my waist till he was able to move them under my shirt. I felt his hands move up my shirt to my breast "Awe" I moaned enjoying the touch of his hands as they glided up my body to cup my breast. "Love you" Brody whispered into my ear. We continued what we were doing till we managed to remove most of our clothes. We were laying there on my bed him still in his boxers and me in my panties. My bra had been removed earlier when he started to play with my nipples.  
"I want you so bad right now" He said smiling at me placing his finger under the band of my panties. I smiled at him "I want you too" I smiled at him moving my hands down this chest making my way to his waist. I started to slowly pull his boxers off when my phone started to ring "Let it ring" Brody said kissing my neck I just let out a soft moan allowing my phone to ring. "Brody Bro Where are you two? Mick needs us at the base. There has been a buzz cam sighted" Levi's voice came through the communicator. We both stopped what were doing "Geez Madam Odious has really rotten timing" Brody said rolling off me then standing up. I sat up blown a lose strain of hair out of my face. "Marie are you with Brody" Levi's voice came through my communicator. I got up running over to my dresser where I had laid it "Levi he is here with me" I said responding to Levi. "Why isn't he responding?" Levi said back "He left his communicator in my room because Papa asked him to get his car cranked" I said looking at Brody then biting my lip. Brody looked at me knowing I had just fibbed to Levi. We didn't want him to know that we were doing something well a little personal. "Can you guys meet us in the Park?" Levi said "We will meet you there" Brody said giving me a weak smile. I looked back at him as I buttoned my shorts slipping on my tennis shoes. "Let me see if Papa is still here" I said picking up my Bookbag and purse. "ok" Brody said slipping on his shirt then followed me out the door. When we reached the downstairs, I looked around for a sign of Papa. "Marie Oliver Keith!" Papa yelled when he saw me "You two are late for school" I turned around and saw him standing with his arms crossed "Sorry Papa Brody was helping me with a math problem. We were having issues in solving it" I said giving him weak smile. "You two might need to get going cause Levi and the others has called me looking for you guys" Papa said then turned around walking back into the kitchen. I noticed that he was not dressed to go to the base. "Brody, I need to talk to Papa for a moment" I said as I started to walk toward the door "Alright I am going to the truck" He smiled then took my bookbag. I watched as he walked out the door closing it behind him. When the door closed I went to the kitchen to talk to Papa. "Papa" I said walking into the kitchen "Though you left" he said looking up from some papers. "Are you going to the base today?" I sat down at the table then touched his hand. "I asked for a few days leave so that I can think about something" He said touching my hand trying to give me a smile. "What is it?" I said giving him a worried look. He smiled at me then touched my cheek "It's ok sweetie its not a major change. Now go on to school Brody is waiting outside for you" He smiled then got up making his way to his office. I made my way to the door thinking about what it could be. As I closed the door I thought about one possibility he was being offered a transfer to another base. I stopped in my tracks I didn't want to leave I wanted to remain here with my friends, team mates, and my love. "Marie, we need to go the need us" Brody called out the window I looked up at him whipped my eyes then ran toward the truck opening the door. When I got into the truck Brody gave me a smile "Everything okay?" He said giving me that same sparkling smile. I didn't answer I pulled him to me kissing him deeply. The kiss left us both breathless he looked into my eyes, and through that he understood. "It will be okay. What ever it is I will always be here for you" He said then touched my cheek. I gave him a nod then moved close to him he smiled then placed his arm around me.

93


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the place where Mick had said the buzz cam had been located at, but we saw do sign of a monster or the others "Are you sure Mick said here" I said touching Brody's arm he looked down at me with a worried expression. "I am sure it was" Brody said then stepped away "Mick are you sure you got the location, right?" Brody said looking around to make sure that we had not overlooked something. "the computer said that he buzz cam had been pinpointed at your location" Mick called over the communicator. Brody and I walked around the park several times to be safe. "Brody, Marie" we heard our names being called from behind us. We turned around to see the others running toward us "Have you been able to find the buzz cam or one of Odius monsters?" Calvin said walking up to us "No we have been all over this park" I said touching Brody's hand. "Something is up guys" Sarah said looking toward us then she got into her defense position I looked to see the problem. Odius had in fact sent another monster to try to get our Ninja Stars. "Awe Rangers finally came out of hiding I see" the Monster said walking toward us "Lets make it this easy hand over your new little Ranger" the monster pointed his finger at me. I looked at Brody wondering why she wants me "I don't think that will be happing" Brody said standing in front of me protecting me "Oh Come on Red Ranger just give me the girl and her Power star, and I won't hurt you" the monster said crossing his arms. I was starting to get scared I hide behind Brody holding on to his shirt and burying my face into his back. "We are not handing her over to you." Brody said then reached around to hold my hand. I took his hand then felt him squeeze it to let me know that it will be ok. "Levi can you protect Marie" Brody turned to look at his brother "I can fight" I said giving Brody a mad look. "I don't want to risk them getting you" Brody said grabbing me by my shoulders "BRODY! I am a Power Ranger let me fight with my team, with my friends" I said looking him dead in the eyes letting him know that I meant business. Brody looked at Levi hoping that his brother would help him convince me not to fight. "Bro I think Marie might be right" Levi said relaxing his body "Come on Brody she can handle a fight, plus you know we all have her back" Levi placed his hand on my shoulder. Brody gave me a worried look "Brody Please" I said touching his cheek "You know I have the ability" I looked him in his eyes again I could see the worry in them but knew that I could defend myself. All of sudden I was knocked to the ground "MARIE" Brody yelled kneeling down touching my face "Brody" I could hardly move "We need to get her to the base" I whole body was hurting I couldn't move "Awe did I hurt the baby Power Ranger" the monster said then raised his hand I felt myself start to lift up in the air "BRODY" I yelled trying to move "Marie" Brody and Levi called grabbing my hands "Brody please don't let go" I cried trying to hold tight to their hands. "Give me the baby ranger" the monster said pulling harder "guys morph we could use some help" Brody said looking at the others. As soon as they morphed they began to attack the monster till they were able to get him to release me. "I will get that Ranger and she will hand over power star to Madame Odius herself" then the monster disappeared. When he disappeared, I fall on the ground unable to move "Marie" Brody said taking me in his arms "please be okay" Brody said pulling me close to him. "We need to get her some help." Sarah said binding down touching my hand. "Where do we take her? If we take her to the hospital we can't say she was attacked by a monster, cause then we will need to tell them the truth" Haley said then started to cry "Let's get her to Mick" Brody said brushing some stray hairs out of my eyes. "Mick, we need your help" Brody said looking at me his eyes never left me. "What's wrong?" Mick's voice came from Brody's communicator "Mick, Marie was attack by the monster he shot her with some kind of beam and it did something to her" Brody said touching my cheek. "Get her here so I can check her over. I might need to call in some help" I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I was laying down on a cot "where am I? Brody" I tried to sit up "no lay back down" Brody said stopping me "Brody what happen?" I said looking at him "you were attacked by Odius's monsters and he managed to zap a great deal of your energy, which nearly killed you" I laid back down on the cot then looked up at him "Why does she want me? I know I was attacked by one of Odius's monsters, but why does it want me & not my power star?" I said about to cry. "We have not figure it out. Mick has gotten in contact with Dr. Oliver and he is looking into it." Brody sat down on the bed then took my hand kissing it then smiling at me. I couldn't help smiling back at him. I couldn't help thinking how much I cared for this one man. How much he has changed my life. Then suddenly I felt sick to my stomach "oh god" I leaned over the cot throwing up "Red bot I need a bucket" Brody called then pulled my hair back. "hmmm I think I need to go home" I said laying back on to the bed "Here you go Brody" Red Bot said walking into the room with a small bucket "Oh Dear I am sorry Brody" Red bot said noticing the mess on the floor "It's okay Red Bot" Brody said seeing that I was about to throw up again.

Mick wanted to keep me at the base till I was able to walk on my own, but Brody wanted to get me home before Papa started to worry "Brody she might need to stay here so that I am able to keep an eye on her." Mick said giving him a worried look. "She is still very weak. How would you explain it to her father without revealing yourself?" I tried my best to look up at Mick, but I was unable to hold it up for long. Brody looked down at me giving me a worried look. "Marie I am going to call your dad and asked if you can stay with me tonight." Brody said touching my cheek then kissed my head "maybe I should ask him" I said touching his hand. I watched as Mick and Brody looked at each other then tried to give me little smile. "She might be right Brody." Mick said then walked over to check on somethings. "Come on let's go outside so that you can call him" Brody helped me through the tunnel. When we reached the outside, it helped me feel better to get some fresh air. I tried to walk on my own but ended up falling to the ground "Love maybe you should sit down" Brody said helping me back up. I gave him a smile then allowed him to help over to where I could sit down. I called Papa who picked up on the second ring "Hello sweetie" Papa said answering the phone "Papa Brody and I have a project due tomorrow. Would it be all right if I stay the night with Brody?" I tried my best to sound normal, but it was hard for me to do it. "It's okay I need to be at the base very early in the morning" I told him that I would see him tomorrow afternoon. "He said okay" I said smiling at Brody "Let me call my dad to make sure it is okay with him" Brody said reaching for my phone. I watched as he spoke to his dad explaining what had happened. When he was done, he walked over and sat down beside me then kissed me "Dad said it was ok for you to stay over." Brody said smiling at me then ran his hand down my cheek then lifted my chin up. "Maybe if you have a good nights rest you will get your energy back" he smiled at me then stood up. "Come on let's get home" he helped me stand up. As we walked back to the entrance, he helped me back down then helped me to the car. I slipped into the backseat then laydown because I felt really dizzy "Marie are you sure your okay?" Brody said touching my cheek lightly "I don't know" I said trying to look at him but ended up laying my head against the seat. "Brody why don't I drive you can sit in the back with Marie" Levi said touching his shoulder. Brody gave Levi a little smile then slipped in beside me. Brody kissed my forehead then wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I simply closed my eyes falling asleep in Brody's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a little bit better I was able to hold my heard with out getting very dizzy. I sat up and noticed that Brody was laying next to me holding me in his arms. I smiled at him then kissed his fore head then cuddle up to him "Your awake" I heard a voice say I looked up to see someone standing in the door way. "I am sorry" he said then walked over sitting on the bed "I am Levi and Brody's dad Dan Romero" I gave him a smile "Nice to finally meet your Mr. Romero" I said giving him a smile. "Nice to meet you too" he smiled back at me. We talked for a while till Levi walked into the room. "Morning Dad" Levi said then noticed that I was awake "How are you feeling today Marie?" I smiled at him then tried to sit up a little more, which in turned work Brody up "What's going on? Marie are you okay?" Brody said shooting up taking my hand "I am good. Actually, I am hungry When is breakfast?" I said looking at them "Well I can bring you some toast if you would like." Mr. Romero said standing up. "Actually, if it is okay, I would like to get up and try to move around a bit" I tried to move, but Brody stopped me. "Marie maybe you should take it easy. I will bring you some food and we can watch movies and rest" Brody helped me lay back down on the bed then followed his dad out of the room. I looked over at Levi who was standing by the door "Okay I know that monster did something to zap my energy, but why is Brody treating me like I am dying?" I watched as Levi walked over to the bed sitting down beside me. "He is worried about you, and so are we all" Levi touched my hand then took it in his. Levi looked at me for awhile then smiled "Marie Odius new monster really did a number on you. We fought like crazy to keep him from taking you." I laid back onto the pillow then pulled my knees to my chest. "Hey you okay?" Brody said walking in to the room with a tray. "I don't understand why all that monster wanted was my power star and me? Why?" I said looking up at Brody "That is what we are still trying to figure out. I mean yes there are now seven Ninja star, but why just ask for one and not all." Brody handed me the tray which I started to eat right away. I really didn't waste any time in eating the food on the plate. When I was done eating, I begged for Brody and Levi to take me home so that I could check on Papa and get a change of clothes. After about an hour they finally broke down and took me home.

When we arrived home, Papa met us in the drive way he looked like he had been up all night. "Hello, their sweetheart" Papa said hugging me "Hmm Hi Papa you okay?" I said giving him a hug back. "We need to talk, and if you don't mine boys, I need to talk to her in private." Papa said looking up at Brody and Levi "Alright" Brody said then turned to me "Love you call me when you are done ok" Brody kissed me then followed Levi out the door. I leaned against the door watching him walk out the door. "Marie will you please come in here" Papa called from the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen then sat down at the table "What's up Papa?" I said folding my hands "Well sweetie" Papa said then placed his head into his hands "Papa what is it? Please I can handle it please just tell me. "I have been offered a transfer back home" Papa looked at me with a serious look in his eyes "What? Transfer back home?" I said giving him a questioning look "Yes they offered to pay for out moving expenses and everything." I started to cry I was so hurt this was home Summer cove had become my home and I couldn't see myself leaving here. "Marie sweetie I know that I promised you that we would remain here till you graduate, but this will allow us to be closer to your Momma and Tommy will be closer too" Papa said walking over to me "Papa I want to stay here please" I said allowing a tear to fall down my cheek. "I want to be closer to Momma and Uncle Oliver, but I have friends here and I have something that I am apart of here too." I looked him in his eyes unable to stop crying. "Marie, I think it would be better for us to move back home." Papa said then walked out of the room. I started to cry laying my head on the table. I didn't want to leave Summer Cove, I didn't want to leave Brody. I ran to my room locked the door behind me throwing myself on the bed crying.

The next couple of days I didn't go to school I remained at home in my room crying. I refused to acknowledge my father or the others. I waited till Papa went to the base before I would leave my room. When I noticed him leave the house, I would go down to the kitchen to get food and any other items I would need to get me through the day. When ever my phone would ring, I would not answer it I just let it ring. I knew everyone was worried about me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone because I didn't want them to know about the move until it was time. I had my power star in its small bag in my drawer where I knew it was safe. I heard the alerts come over the communicator, but like my phone I didn't answer them. After about a week there was a knock on the front door while Papa was at work. I looked out to see who it was and noticed it was Levi "Marie I know you are home. Please open up everyone is worried about you." I leaned against the door listening to him talk. "You won't answer our phone calls. You won't answer your communicator" I started to walk back up stairs when I heard the front door open "Marie you Dad came to the school and told us what was going on." I looked back to see Levi standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Why are you here Levi?" I said sitting on the top step "because your dad knew that out of the others, I was the one that you open up too. Even Brody knew that you would talk to me over him." Levi made his way up the stairs then sat down beside me. We sat there for the longest time talking about what had happen. "I want to stay here with you guys. I do not want to move again." I said starting to cry again. Levi pulled me into his arms hugging me "It will be okay I promise. No matter the distance everything will work out. Plus, your dad still has time to think about accepting the new position." After awhile Levi managed to get me to come outside with him to get some fresh air. While we were sitting on the porch Papa came home. "Hello Sir" Levi said standing up when Papa came up to us "I knew you could get her out of her room. Where is Brody?" Papa said laying his uniform jacket on the banister "He had something to take care of Sir." Levi said smiling then looked over at me. "If you would please go take a shower and change clothes because I was asked to bring you with me." I gave him a weird look trying to figure out what was going on "You better go honey" Papa said picking his jacket up then walking toward the door. I just smiled then walked toward my room, but when I got to the steps, I felt weak "Papa, Levi" I called out before I fall onto the floor. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires attached to me. I looked down to see Brody asleep holding my hand. "your awake" I heard a voice say when I looked over, I saw Papa sitting there holding my other hand "oh thank goodness your alive" Papa said kissing my hand then he stood up to kiss my forehead. "I was so worried that I have lost you" I gave Papa a smile then ran my hands throw Brody's hair which woke him up. "Marie thank goodness" Brody said standing up hugging me then kissed me softly. "I will go let the others that you are awake. It will give you two a chance to talk" Papa said standing up then made his way to the door. "I will be right back" he said then walked out the door. I looked over at Brody who sat up then leaned back in his chair. "What happened?" I said looking at Brody, which he gave me a smile leaning forward "Well the Monster did some damage when he attacked you. We should have brought you to the hospital when you blacked out the first time. It seemed like the monster broke a couple of rips and well gave you a minor concussion. We had to come up with one heck of a story to tell the doctors and your dad though." Brody let out a small laugh on that then his face went serious. "It seems like we had something we didn't know about Marie." I really didn't understand what he was talking about "Brody explain please" I said trying to sit up. "Marie the doctor said that you were 5 weeks pregnant. Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" He said giving me an upset look "What? I didn't know that I was pregnant." I said laying back down then placed my hands on my stomach. Then looked over at Brody who had tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong?" I said leaning to touch his face "I am just upset and mad. I almost lost you because of the damage that Monster did to you. He caused us to lose our child." I started to cry touching my stomach knowing that I no longer had that small baby inside me. "Marie" Brody said holding me close I wrapped my arms around him crying "It's okay I promise".

The Doctors wanted to keep me in the hospital for a couple of more days after I woke up. They wanted to make sure that there was nothing else wrong, which after a couple of days I got a clean bill of health and was released to come home. When we arrived home, Brody helped me get to my room and Papa brought in my things. Papa allowed Brody to stay with us for a couple of days because he had meetings at the base, and he didn't want me to be alone for a moment. The rest of my friends would stop by on their way to school in the morning and then came by afterschool. Haley and Preston would bring me my assignments from each class, and even helped me compete some of the class work. They even volunteered to take the finished work to the teachers for me. We were lucky that Odius decided to stay on the downlow, but we did get a couple of alarms a couple of times, but it was nothing that they could not handle without me. Mick even suggested that I remained on the sidelines till I was ready to come back at full strength. On the times that Brody was needed either I would go to the base to be with Mick or Redbot would come stay with me at home. At the end of a couple of weeks I felt strong enough to return to school. Brody would carry my books to each class for me. In the classes that we were not in together he would carry them in then go to his class, but if one of the others were in the class with me he would get them to carry them for me. When lunchtime rolled around, I made my way to the table to wait on everyone. "Here you go" Brody said sitting a sandwich in front of me. "Thank you it looks good" I said then started to eat the sandwich. We finished up our lunch then Brody took my hand "Lets go outside." He said then gave me a sweet smile "Alright" I said following him holding on to his hand. He led me to a picnic that was located far from the building. When we got to the table, he turned around the kissed me deeply pulling me closer to him his hands running down my back. I moved my hands around his neck melting into his kiss. When the kiss ended it left me breathless "I love you" Brody said pushing back some hairs away from my face "I love you too" I said then kissed him he pushed me against the table then picked me up sitting me on the table. The kiss ended but he started to suck on my neck which was turning me on in the worse way. "Marie, I want you" Brody said kissing down my neck "Brody I want you too, but we can't do this here" I said pushing his up till his eyes were looking into mine. I couldn't resist I pulled him back to me kissing him passionately pulling his shirt off then dropping it to the ground allowing him to lay me back on to the table "Thought you said we couldn't do it here" he said with a laugh "Screw it as long as we are not caught right" I said as his lips returned to mine. He unbutton my shirt opening it the started to suck on my breast "Oh god Brody" I dug my finger nails into his back as he moved down my stomach. "Guys!" Preston said running up to us "Geez Preston" I said trying to cover up "Mick needs us at base" Preston said standing there waiting on us "hm Pres can you please turn around for a moment" he nodded then turned around as I sat up buttoning my top. "We can finish this when we get home" Brody said then kissed me softly holding my face in his hands. We stood there looking in each other's eyes then he moved his hand to my stomach leaning his head onto mine "Marie Odius will pay for what her monster did." I started to cry, but he whipped the tears away giving me a smile. I returned his smile then watched as he slipped his shirt back on. "Come on we need to get there quick" Preston said walking a head of us. As we walked toward the base, I couldn't help but place my hand on my stomach thinking about my little baby that was in my belly. "Marie are you okay?" Brody said turning around to look at me "I was pregnant Brody. I was pregnant" I said starting to cry. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to me holding me tight. We stood there for awhile Brody holding me close allowing me to cry. "I can not imagine how much you are hurting. I wish I could take the pain away" He said then kissed my forehead. "Brody, we got a problem." Calvin's voice came over the communicator. "On our way" Brody said then took my hand.

When we got to the base I decided to remain behind unless they needed me. I could tell that Brody wanted to remain behind with me, and I could tell that he was worried about me. "Brody you need to go with them. I will be okay I have Mick and Redbot here with me" I said giving him a smile. "Marie are you sure?" he looked at me with a worried expression. "Yes, they need you, and if you guys need me, I will come." I kissed him softly. He smiled at me then I watched as he ran after the others. "Marie are you really okay or just telling Brody, so he would stop worrying" Mick said sitting next to me. I really couldn't hide it from Mick. I told him everything. When I was done, he pulled me to him giving me a hug "Marie everything will okay. I know the little one was not plan, but sometimes the smallest thing will cause a great change in our life." Mick said then stood up. "Why don't you lay down for a moment I am sure Brody and the others will be back soon." I smiled at him then curled up on the cot. I laid there thinking for a while about things then it hit me "Mick" I called sitting up "What is it?" Mick said running up to me "The monster that attack me I remember it saying, 'Give me the baby ranger and the power star' I think it could see the baby." I said standing up placing my hands on his shoulder. "I thought that he was talking about me because I am a new ranger, but what if he was talking about the baby." I needed to get to Brody and the others I stood up walked toward the tunnel "Marie where you are going?" Mick said following me "I need to tell Brody what I figured out" I said looking back at him. He nodded his head then followed me through the tunnel. "Here use this Power Star" Mick handed me a power star "I have a power star" I said smiling at him trying to give it back to him, but he wouldn't take it. "You will need it. Odius somehow knew that you were pregnant, and she might still think you are." Mick said giving me a little smile. I looked at him in the eyes then got understood what he meant. I nodded my head then morphed.

When I arrived at the park, I ran right to Brody who was on the ground. "Marie what are you doing here" Brody said looking at me "I figured out what he meant by baby ranger" I said giving him a smile. Brody just gave me a confused look all I did was place my hand on my stomach then he smiled understanding what I was telling him. "I see that the new ranger has arrived." The monsters said looking at me "Yes I am" I said taking my fighting stance "You handing over your power star? Or will I have taken it" I looked over at him then I ran right for him with my weapon drawn, but the monster sent a blast right toward me sending me flying back landing on my back. "I told you little ranger either you give me your Power star, or I can take it from you, along with the baby ranger" he said then laughing. "You will not touch my baby" then I looked over at Brody "You will not touch our baby" Brody said standing up then he helped me back to my feet. "love you don't need to fight him think about our child" then he wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry placing my hands on my stomach wishing that my baby was still there. "Brody, he doesn't know that he caused me to lose the baby" I whispered to him "please let me help you guys defeat this monster" I knew that I couldn't see his face, but I knew he understood what I was telling him.


End file.
